Um Bom Menino
by Oh Carol
Summary: Edward vai às compras em dia de Natal e, para sua surpresa, acaba vivendo uma inesquecível aventura que o ajudará a rever alguns velhos conceitos de sua vida. Short-fic. Presente de amigo oculto para Isa Vanzeler!
1. Capítulo 1

**AVISO:** Meus direitos autorais sobre o conteúdo dessa fanfic estão protegidos perante a lei (ART. 18, LEI Nº 9.610/98). **Não copie, não plagie, não poste em outros sites sem meu consentimento.** Twilight não me pertence, mas todo o enredo daqui sim. Respeitem!

**N/A:** **Olá a todos!**

**Essa short-fic é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o Natal e também o final do ano de 2010. Se trata de um amigo secreto, onde foi feito um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas natalinos ou de Ano Novo. Nós, os autores, gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma das histórias e comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios!**

**As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/8812**

**O link também está no profile na parte de Communities.**

**Obrigada à Tod, que foi super fofa em aceitar betar a fic de última hora, e à Nath, por ter sido outra fofa por ler e comentar de antemão. Agredeço também à Giuly Cerceau, que me salvou e fez uma linda capa pra fic, confiram no meu profile!**

* * *

Minha mãe sempre foi um pouco avoada, embora ela insistisse em dizer que era apenas "_concentrada demais em pensamentos, em mantras internos, Edward_". Eu achava tudo isso uma besteira. Talvez Esme pudesse ser considerada uma verdadeira hippie eterna, que havia deixado sua mente jogada em alguma moita de Woodstock – mesmo que ela tivesse apenas dez anos quando fora carregada por seus pais para o tal festival. Aprendi a lidar com esse seu "jeitinho" desde pequeno.

Era sexta série do fundamental, quase o início das férias. Todos se preparavam para a festinha da menina mais linda da escola, por quem eu, por grande sacanagem do destino, era completamente apaixonado: Tanya Denali. Pois é, aos doze anos eu já sentia, doía, e vivia todos os sentimentos mais complexos de um ser humano. O que posso fazer se eu sempre fui assim... _profundo_ demais?

A festa tinha sido na casa dela, em sua piscina, o que de cara já demandava dos pais alguns cuidados a mais, como por exemplo, tratar de comprar roupas de banho novas para os filhos que haviam crescido de um verão para o outro. E o que tinha que acontecer comigo,_justamente_ com esse que vos fala? Esme não somente esqueceu-se de comprar meu calção novo de banho, como também, para compensar a gafe, pegou emprestado e me deu o de meu irmão mais velho, Emmett – que nada mais era do que alguns muitos 15 centímetros mais alto do que eu.

O resto vocês já podem imaginar. Para minha humilhação e vergonha total, no primeiro mergulho o calção sumiu, _puff_, desapareceu como mágica. Achei a roupa apenas na segunda-feira seguinte, embolado dentro do meu escaninho da escola. Ainda podia ouvir as risadas dos imbecis da classe e estremecia toda vez com a recordação.

E por essas e outras, nesse momento eu me encontrava sentado em meu carro, com o aquecedor ligado quase em potência máxima por conta dos -5ºC que faziam lá fora. Sem contar a neve, que teimava em começar a cair, mesmo que fina. Era loucura pegar uma estrada em uma condição de tempo como essa, disso eu tinha plena consciência, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que continuar na casa da minha mãe aturando aquele verdadeiro inferno na Terra. _Inferno_ _natalino_ seria uma melhor descrição.

Hoje, 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal. Se eu jogasse no Google, tenho certeza que apareceria "Você quis dizer: _**o pior dia do ano**_". Pior, mais chato, mais perturbador, mais tedioso, e pura e simplesmente o mais insuportável. Para encurtar a história: eu não gostava de Natais, e ai de quem me julgasse por isso.

Tudo bem, eu entendia todo o fascínio por trás da fábula, de quando você é criança e espera ansiosamente seu presente. Quando você dorme só pensando nisso e desejando intensamente que aquela figura mítica chegasse logo em sua casa – totalmente compreensível, afinal, ele era o seu elo mais próximo com o mundo da fantasia; era o mais perto das princesas da Disney, ou dos Power Rangers que você um dia iria chegar "em carne e osso", mesmo que nunca visse o Papai Noel de fato.

Não era do Bom Velhinho que eu tinha raiva – não, o cara um dia foi um bom moço de verdade, fazia o bem sem olhar a quem, era gente fina. Não era nem de Jesus, aquele muleque sortudo que mesmo nem sendo seu aniversário real, tinha uma data só sua onde era comemorado e adorado em todo mundo. Certeza que ele se divertia demais vendo tudo isso aqui em baixo.

Veja bem, eu não era uma má pessoa. Era amante dos animais, gostava muito de gatos. Nunca xingava ninguém, com raríssimas exceções, e estava sempre tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto do meu sobrinho Matt, filho de Emmett e Rosalie, sua esposa. Eu apenas não conseguia suportar essa festa onde todos se reuniam para uma comilança sem fim, uma troca de presentes que nem sempre significavam algo verdadeiro e palavras que eram menos honestas que alguns políticos corruptos de Washington. E as brigas? Ah, as famosas brigas da família Cullen... Melhor nem começar a contá-las, pois tenho certeza que as desse ano estavam para estourar a qualquer momento. Tomara que aconteçam enquanto eu ainda estivesse aqui nesse supermercado de merda, procurando por uma bendita torta de maçã_congelada._

Esme havia esquecido a única torta no forno mais cedo, queimando-a por inteiro e destruindo a tradicional sobremesa da nossa ceia em família. Não havíamos nem começado a refeição, mas eu me oferecera prontamente para ir buscar uma torta e _salvar_ o Natal de todos. Estava à procura de qualquer desculpa para me livrar, pelo menos por alguns minutos, de toda aquela confusão. Minha cabeça já latejava levemente.

Estacionando o Volvo no vazio pátio do único supermercado aberto em Forks, desci do carro correndo, apertando o casaco contra o corpo para evitar a corrente de ar frio. Tomei o máximo de cuidado para não escorregar ou tropeçar; uma concussão na cabeça não era exatamente minha ideia preferida de mais uma recordação infeliz nessa bendita data.

Eram dez da noite e era de se esperar que não houvesse mais do que cinco pessoas dentro do recinto, como eu percebi. Um jovem com cara de entediado batia nas teclas de um computador por trás do caixa.

- Feliz Natal. Esperamos que encontre tudo o que procura em nossa loja. – a voz monótona do atendente me cumprimentou. Ele sequer lançou um olhar para mim.

Situado atrás do caixa, estava um aparelho de som que transmitia as melodias suaves de músicas de jazz com temas natalinos para diversos alto-falantes espalhados pelo local. Uma senhora idosa carregava um carrinho de compras de pano perto dos enlatados; um casal suspeito vagava pelo corredor dos itens de farmácia; e um homem que era, literalmente, a cara da depressão, arrastava suas botas em direção ao caixa. Coitado.

Antes de ir em direção às geladeiras, resolvi matar um pouco mais de tempo e fui escolher alguns M&M's para mim e para Matt. Ele adorava brincar comigo de jogar os confeitos no ar e pegá-los com a boca – e é claro, sua mãe _odiava_ a nossa brincadeira. Na minha opinião, o garoto já estava crescido o bastante para saber ter o cuidado de não engasgar. Afinal, aos seis anos de idade eu já era capaz de soprar uma bola de três chicletes duas vezes maior que meu rosto; portanto, com essa mesma idade Matt poderia ser perfeitamente capaz de controlar a respiração dele. Era _mole_.

Enquanto pegava três pacotes, quase derrubei metade das embalagens coloridas ao redor quando repentinamente um estrondo horroroso soou do lado de fora, invadindo a calmaria reconfortante do pequeno supermercado. Alarmado, andei para ter visão da porta de vidro do estabelecimento e, para meu alívio, avistei apenas uma caminhonete vermelha, rodeada de fumaça, estacionada em frente à entrada. Não havia fogo, era um bom sinal. Havia sido apenas o bufar ridículo do motor velho daquele veículo, sem dúvidas.

Sem prestar mais atenção a perturbação, voltei e fui em direção à torta de maçã, que para minha sorte era a última colocada à mostra. Antes de chegar à geladeira, parei para pegar uma cesta de compras – sem chances que eu iria carregar aquela coisa congelada, mesmo de luvas.

Estava quase chegando à última geladeira do corredor, e então eu a avistei. Uma jovem moça marchava com passos firmes demais para sua baixa estatura, um olhar de pura determinação no rosto, de onde seus olhos encontravam-se fixados em apenas um ponto. Nos poucos segundos antes que me aproximasse dela, segui seu olhar e foi com muito desgosto que constatei o que já desconfiava: ela se dirigia com toda ferocidade cega para a geladeira, onde o único objeto dentro era aquela _bendita_torta de maçã congelada. Que sorte a minha, não?

Eu ri baixo, sem humor. Era claro que justamente hoje eu teria que lutar por um pedaço de comida congelada barata, com risco de causar uma decepção geral em toda a família nessa_maravilhosa_confraternização que era a ceia de Natal, caso perdesse a batalha para a garota que se aproximava.

Chegando perto dela, nós dois paramos ao mesmo tempo e ficamos a nos encarar. Tenho certeza que qualquer um que visse a cena de fora, a acharia incrivelmente tosca, porém eu podia jurar que esperava que a garota tirasse de seus bolsos uma pistola e a rodasse no ar; já podia até ouvir aquele prelúdio da música de um duelo de _bang bang_. Ela estava decidida demais, eu tinha que formular um plano, e rápido. Vejamos...

Plano A: Barganhar. Haviam vários outros doces, batatas fritas e diversos outros alimentos congelados nas outras prateleiras. É claro que ela iria abrir uma exceção uma vez que eu explicasse minhas motivações.

Plano B: Bem, sempre vi isso nos filmes, e acho coerente que tenhamos sempre uma alternativa em casos extremos. Nessa situação, eu usaria de algo que apesar de possuir em grande quantidade, preferia não ostentar – dinheiro. Suborno, para ser mais exato.

Por alguns segundos, ficamos nos entreolhando, alternando entre olhar para o outro e para onde se encontrava a embalagem da torta. A rotina se repetia. Olhos nos olhos, olhos na torta, olhos nos olhos, olhos na torta. Olhos nos olhos_ - bonitos olhos, por falar nisso – _e foda-se, claro que eu tinha que dar um jeito nessa ceninha patética.

Nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo. Obviamente.

- Eu preciso dessa torta, é urgente. – expliquei, exasperado.

- Vou levar a torta, é caso de vida ou morte. – ela disse. O olhar que me deu quase me deixou com medo. _Quase_.

Pausamos para esperar a reação do outro, mas acabamos falando novamente juntos.

- Eu cheguei primeiro. – falei.

- Eu a vi primeiro. – ela argumentou.

Balancei a cabeça porque já previa um padrão nessa conversa, e sempre iríamos acabar atropelando a fala do outro. Era o momento perfeito para colocar o plano A em ação.

- Olhe, eu sei que você "viu" essa porcaria de torta primeiro. – falei, fazendo questão de frisar com aspas de dedos no ar, perfeito para caracterizar o babaca irritante que eu estava sendo no momento. – Mas eu cheguei aqui antes, e realmente preciso levá-la. Minha família toda espera por isso, será a nossa única sobremesa.

Seus olhos passaram por mim de cima a baixo, com um leve tom de desdém, sem que ela sequer mexesse algo além dos olhos. Estava começando a achá-la realmente ameaçadora.

- Rapaz, preste atenção. Está óbvio que essa torta é tão importante pra mim quanto é pra você. Mas não vai dar não, ela já é minha. – declarou ela, e sem cerimônias voou para cima da porta da geladeira e a abriu.

Antes que ela pudesse colocar as pequenas mãos na embalagem, eu me taquei para frente, a afastando com um empurrão com meu torso, dos ombros ao quadril. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio com o ataque espontâneo e teria tombado para o lado se eu não tivesse segurado sua cintura. A cesta de compras em meu antebraço prendeu-se entre nós, machucando a ambos.

- Ai! Mas que merda! Você está maluco? – ela berrou, esfregando o local que doía.

- Me... desculpe. – eu estava sem reação. Embaraçado e envergonhado por ter machucado uma desconhecida, e pior, uma mulher.

Ela me empurrou para longe, tirando minhas mãos de sua cintura e, me afastando com uma cotovelada, pegou a torta de maçã, segurando-a firme nas mãos. Seu longo cabelo escuro chicoteou em meu rosto quando virou-se bruscamente para ir embora, e então ela saiu marchando nos mesmos passos firmes de quando havia chegado, porém mais furiosos.

- Espere! – eu chamei, indo atrás dela, vendo que seguia para o caixa. Olhei rapidamente para o rapaz do caixa e vi que ele mal nos notou, apenas levantando os olhos por um segundo da tela do computador.

Ela se virou e falou, rispidamente. – Olhe, eu não sei quem você é, ou o que você quer. Mas se for algum tipo de tarado, fique sabendo que meu pai é o chefe de polícia dessa cidadezinha aqui e você pode se ferrar muito feio.

_Ótimo_. Agora ela achava que eu era um estuprador, o Maníaco do Supermercado que curtia atacar jovens indefesas na calada da noite da véspera de Natal.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando. Por favor, me escute. – implorei, minha voz estava em um tom de súplica tão ridículo até mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos, que nem eu consegui entender por quê ainda insistia tanto nessa merda de torta.

Ela deve ter ouvido ou visto alguma coisa em meu rosto, pois sua expressão suavizou-se por um ínfimo instante antes de voltar à máscara de raiva. Tomei isso como um incentivo.

- Eu vim aqui a pedido da minha mãe. Ela deixou uma torta caseira queimar, e agora essa seria a substituta. Por favor, não posso deixar minha família toda na mão. Meus tios, meus primos, meu sobrinho...

Ela não dizia nada, apenas me olhava, como se estivesse analisando o que eu disse. Aproveitei mais a brecha.

- Posso até oferecer para pagar por _outros_ doces ou bolos pra você, mas me deixe ficar com_esse_? – pronto, havia jogado todas as cartas que tinha na manga. Plano indo ambos por água abaixo.

Ela riu irônica. - Você está realmente tentando me subornar com _doces_? Amador... – a última parte tinha sido murmurada, porém eu consegui ler em seus lábios.

Hmm, lábios! Como não pensei nisso antes? Já que nem A nem B estavam funcionando, tinha que admitir a derrota e a perda de qualquer resquício de dignidade que possuía neste corpo de homem, e partir para a última saída. O Plano C: o Charme.

Cheguei mais perto da moça, perto suficiente para sentir seu perfume levemente floral e bastante agradável, tinha que admitir. Me inclinei em direção ao seu rosto, tombando o meu de lado ligeiramente. E usei minha arma mais antiga, 23 anos de pontaria infalível, o indefectível _Sorriso Torto._

- Vamos lá, querida. Me entregue essa torta, e eu te dou o que você quiser em troca. Que tal, hm? – falei, minha voz mais enrouquecida, baixa. E o sorriso a postos, bem na altura dos olhos dela.

Eu pude ver o conflito passar por seu rosto. Ela piscou uma vez, duas, na terceira abriu a boca e a fechou rapidamente. É claro que ela estava sem palavras. Dei um tempo para a pobrezinha pensar melhor.

Talvez há quem diga que isso era um belo de um golpe baixo, jogo sujo, mas em minha defesa, esclareço que não é como se eu usasse esse truque a cada esquina. Para falar a verdade, isso quase nunca me levava muito além de duas ou três noites de _diversão_, mas, para ser honesto, a culpa era mesmo minha por não conseguir levar adiante nenhum relacionamento com as mulheres que se interessavam por mim. Não tinha culpa se todas pareciam chatas e vazias demais depois da décima trepada.

Eu tinha descoberto o poder do Sorriso logo cedo, quando conseguia fazer com que as professoras da escola deixassem que eu ficasse na sala de aula para ler durante o recreio. Era só eu pedir com jeitinho e abrir um sorriso para que elas olhassem com brilho nos olhos e passassem a mão na minha cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos. Para mim, não era nada mais do que uma ação reflexiva, meus lábios subiam de tal forma e somente ficavam homogêneos quando eu gargalhava inteiramente. Minha mãe sempre costumava dizer que qualquer mulher que conseguisse arrancar um sorriso de mim iria ter sérios problemas em manter _"a cinta no lugar"_. Só passei a entender essa frase tempos depois da puberdade, antes achava apenas cômica.

A moça à minha frente aproveitava alguns segundos para ponderar. Ponderou, ponderou, ponderou até os segundos completarem um minuto inteiro. De canto de olho, percebi que o atendente no caixa tinha, finalmente, voltado sua atenção para nós dois. Eu já estava ficando impaciente. Já eram quase onze e meia da noite e perigava de não chegar a tempo do início da ceia. _E desde quando eu me importo com isso, não é mesmo?_

- Vai mesmo me dar _qualquer coisa_ que eu quiser em troca? – sua voz alta me assustou ligeiramente.

- Qualquer coisa. – rapidamente reafirmei. Esse, meus caros, era o retrato de um homem desesperado. Mas, porra, e se ela decidisse pedir alguma coisa absurda como recompensa? – Qualquer coisa... de dentro desse mercado.

- Ok. – ela cedeu, mais fácil do que eu pensava, e saiu andando, torta de maçã na mão e tudo. Já vi que me deixar falando sozinho era algo que ela adorava.

- Vem comigo, cara. – ela me chamou quando eu apenas continuei parado no lugar, observando-a.

Ela parou para pegar um carrinho e eu a segui para onde me levava, em direção às prateleiras repletas de produtos para animais de estimação. Estranho.

- Desculpe se fui grosso mais cedo. Edward Cullen, muito prazer. – falei, tirando a luva de minha mão e a estendendo para ela. Sempre ouvi meu pai dizer como era rude cumprimentar alguém enluvado ou com a cabeça coberta. Aquela velha história de boa etiqueta, vai entender.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado para me olhar, franzindo os olhos, e sem parar de andar estendeu sua mão _enluvada_. Bem, ela não tinha Carlisle como pai, o que mais eu esperava, não é?

- Eu conheço esse nome de algum lugar. Sou Bella Swan. – seu aperto de mão era surpreendentemente forte para o de uma mulher.

- Cullen? Provavelmente. Minha mãe tem uma loja de produtos exotéricos na rua principal. É a única da cidade. – expliquei. Pois é, Esme Cullen: muambeira profissional.

- Hmm. Bom saber. Mas não é de lá. Outro parente famoso na cidade? – ela inquiriu, enquanto parávamos em frente a prateleira de comida de gato. Bella pegou cinco sacos grandes de Whiskas, e os jogou no carrinho. _Cinco sacos_. Confesso que comecei a ter um pouco de medo dela; sei lá se ela era algum tipo de Maluca dos Gatos. Se ela fosse velha e feia, a essa hora eu já estaria recuando.

- Meu pai é cirurgião no hospital daqui. – falei. Ela parou por um momento, alguma expressão estranha passando por seu rosto, e em seguida assentiu a cabeça.

- Entendi. Vamos? – ela disse, mudando o assunto, e puxando o carrinho de volta aos doces. Eu ri um pouco, baixo. É claro que ela iria aceitar o suborno de doces.

Bella encheu o carro com guloseimas coloridas que certamente fariam mal até a próxima geração, chocolates em barra, um saco de chocolate em pó e um de pequenos _marshmellows_. Parecendo satisfeita, ela sorriu e declarou que havia encerrado suas escolhas.

Voltamos para o caixa, e vi que o relógio já marcava onze e trinta e cinco. Bom, que se danem, e que começassem a cear sem mim. Eu estava levando a sobremesa, cacete.

Coloquei os conteúdos da minha cesta e os do carrinho dela sobre a bancada, e uma Bella muito contrariada entregou-me a infame torta de maçã congelada. Paguei toda a compra rapidamente, e colocamos de volta as compras embaladas no carrinho. Ao chegar à porta vi que, por sorte, já não nevava mais.

- Bem, me mostre qual é o seu carro, eu te ajudo a colocar isso lá. Espere aí, você veio de carro, certo? – falei, duvidoso.

- Claro que sim, Edward. Acha que eu seria louca de andar a pé no meio dessa neve? – ela ralhou enquanto andava para seu carro e eu a seguia.

Dessa vez eu ri alto quando paramos. É claro que seu automóvel _tinha_ que ser aquele pedaço de lixo vermelho que fizera tanto escândalo mais cedo.

- Qual é a graça? – Bella perguntou, abrindo a porta da cabine.

- Nada não. – tentei disfarçar, dando de ombros. Vi que ela havia pegado um saco de Whiskas e o colocou sobre o banco do carona, e eu a imitei até esvaziarmos seu carrinho de compras.

- Acho que é só. Obrigada por isso e... tenha um feliz Natal com sua torta congelada, Edward. – ela sorriu levemente, subindo na cabine.

- Não tem de quê. Obrigada a você. – falei, já me afastando para andar até meu carro. Virei quando me lembrei de ser educado. – Ah! E bom Natal pra você também.

Ela acenou com a mão em resposta. Entrei no carro, rezando para que o aquecimento estivesse funcionando perfeitamente e que o motor esquentasse logo. Como meu garoto Volvo nunca me decepcionava, em um minuto eu consegui dar partida e entrar na estrada que me levaria à casa dos meus pais.

Aumentei o aquecedor do carro, e liguei o rádio para continuar a tocar o cd que ouvia antes, me preparando confortavelmente para os trinta minutos da viagem de volta. Tinha que aproveitar ao máximo os últimos momentos de paz que eu teria até as próximas doze horas ou mais. Afinal, não contentes em promover o Natal infernal, era claro que meus pais faziam questão de que todos fossem almoçar na casa deles no dia 25, aproveitando para documentar em mil e uma fotos cada passo do pobre Matt, com todos os seus novos brinquedos. Estava apenas surpreso por ninguém ter ligado até agora para o meu celular. _Estão vendo quanta consideração?_

Em meio à estrada coberta pela fina camada de neve que se acumulara nas últimas horas, tentei manter uma velocidade segura que funcionaria bem, apesar de que a minha vontade real era de dirigir numa velocidade menor, apenas para retardar a minha chegada. Havia sido uma ótima ideia sair praticamente refugiado para o supermercado, me poupando de sabe-se lá quais dramas ou palhaçadas o pessoal aprontava nesse momento em casa. E o bônus tinha sido aquele encontro mais do que estranho com aquela menina.

Olhei pelo retrovisor para checar se sua caminhonete seguia o mesmo caminho que eu, e nada enxerguei. Dobrando uma esquina, ainda não muito longe do mercado, olhei novamente só para ter certeza – e avistei ao fundo, bem distante, o capô daquela velharia vermelha que era a Chevy da Bella.

Bella Swan. Estranho nunca ter visto essa moça antes. Ela não parecia muito mais nova do que eu, então se ela tivesse crescido em Forks, certamente teríamos nos cruzado alguma vez durante os anos da escola. Seu sobrenome também não me soava conhecido, talvez ela não tivesse uma família muito grande, ou irmãos. Ainda estava um pouco atordoado pela forma como havia acontecido aquele encontro bizarro – e de pensar que tudo aquilo foi por conta de uma porcaria de torta congelada. Balancei a cabeça, rindo com a lembrança da situação ridícula.

O som repentino do meu celular tocando interrompeu meus pensamentos, e eu procurei um acostamento para estacionar o carro e atender. Nem precisei olhar o visor para saber que Emmett me ligava.

- Que foi, Em? – falei, soando mais rude do que eu pretendia.

- Ed, onde você está, cara? A mamãe já está a ponto de ter um ataque aqui esperando por você. – Emmett disse em um tom apressado e cochichado. Ouvia barulhos ao fundo; música, risadas, e minha mãe parecendo enfurecida, erguendo a voz com alguém que certamente devia ser o meu pai.

- Estou voltando, Emmett, avise que em vinte minutos devo chegar.

- Em vinte minutos ele chega. – ouvi meu irmão falar para minha mãe.

Ao fundo, percebi que ele havia passado o telefone a ela, e encolhi os ombros, afastando o celular para longe assim que sua resposta estridente vazou pelo fone -_Vinte minutos, Edward?_Até lá já terá passado de meia-noite, e aí como fica a ceia que eu tive tanto trabalho...–Por sorte, Emmett tratou de pegar de volta seu celular, despedindo-se e encerrando a ligação.

Voltando para a estrada, percebi que o carro de Bella havia se aproximado nesse meio-tempo e estava logo atrás de mim. Olhei pelo retrovisor mais uma vez e vi o rosto seu rosto ser iluminado pelo reflexo da luz dos alertas, os quais ela havia piscado duas vezes para chamar minha atenção. Sorri quando notei que ela parecia estar sorrindo. Tudo bem que parecia um sorriso zombeteiro, mas mesmo assim.

Acordes de uma música que eu já havia ouvido vezes demais para suportar começaram a tocar no rádio, e imediatamente fui trocar a faixa do cd. Enquanto procurava por outra música, tudo aconteceu tão rápido e simultaneamente que me deixou tonto. Ouvi um estrondo pior do que ouvira no supermercado, um barulho alto como de um estouro, que se alongou por alguns segundos até finalmente cessar, e logo em seguida senti uma leve pancada na traseira do Volvo. Alarmado, parei imediatamente no acostamento e saltei do carro.

A Chevy de Bella estava envolta em uma fumaça densa e escura, parada no meio da estrada. Bella saltou do carro instantes depois, tossindo e levando as mãos à cabeça ao olhar o estado do motor, xingando alguns palavrões que não se escutava a cada esquina. Fui de encontro a ela.

- Bella, você está bem? Está machucada?

- Estou. Quer dizer, não, estou bem. – ela me respondeu ávida, rondando a frente da caminhonete. – Merda. Merda, puta merda! – Bella esbravejou.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – ofereci, incerto.

- A não ser que você saiba lidar com um motor de 1965, então não, acho que não pode me ajudar em nada. – ela respondeu. Suas palavras duras me incomodaram um pouco, mas levei em conta o nervosismo que a afetava no momento. Posso só imaginar como eu estaria se algo assim acontecesse com meu Volvo.

- Tudo bem. Calma. Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Bella suspirou, parecendo inconformada. – Me desculpa. É que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas acho que dessa vez foi pra valer. – Bella falou, sua voz menos áspera, e se aproximou do capô de seu agonizante carro.

- Minha pobre Ruth. Não me abandone agora, por favor... – ela falou em um sussurro na direção do carro, como se conversasse com uma criança. Quem diabos era _Ruth_?

- Quer o telefone de algum reboque, ou algo assim? Tenho no meu celular. – ofereci mais uma vez, já que era a única coisa em que eu poderia contribuir, aparentemente.

- Não. Obrigada, mas não acho que um reboque virá me resgatar no meio dessa estrada em plena noite de Natal, ainda mais com esse tanto de neve.

O motor parecia ter esfriado o suficiente para cessar a fumaça. Bella voltou à cabine e tentou dar a partida. Ela conseguiu tirar a caminhonete do meio da estrada, estacionando-a seguramente sob a marquise de uma loja de artigos esportivos fechada, o único comércio daquela via. O carro andou por apenas 15 metros, mas foi suficiente para que pudessem ser ouvidos algo que soava como uma correia girando, junto com o carburador tossindo e finalmente cuspindo uma gosma preta. Era o último suspiro, como eu suspeitava.

Ok, então eu já tinha sacado que essa seria a minha deixa para oferecê-la uma carona. _Por favor, espírito natalino, vibrações cósmicas e toda essa baboseira que minha mãe me ensina desde criança: por favor, não me façam ter problemas com essa moça_. Uma carona problemática justo nessa noite era tudo o que eu _não_ precisava. Esperei Bella sair do carro para falar com ela. Mas ela não saiu.

Vi sua cabeça abaixar-se no volante e seus braços envolvendo-a. Seu corpo pareceu chacoalhar algumas vezes, como se estivesse chorando. Atravessei a rua para chegar mais perto, e sim, ela estava realmente chorando. E se tinha alguma coisa no mundo com a qual eu não sabia lidar direito eram mulheres chorando. Qual o problema do canal lacrimal delas? A torneirinha vivia quebrada, era isso?

Bati na janela para chamar sua atenção. Bella olhou para cima, enxugou as lágrimas e colocou de volta sua máscara de mulher durona, uma que eu já havia me familiarizado desde nosso pequeno embate no supermercado.

- Pois não? – ela falou, sem disfarçar a fungada no nariz.

- Então, vamos? – chamei. Ela apenas me olhou, confusa.

- Vamos aonde?

- Como onde? Vou te dar uma carona até a sua casa, vamos lá. – respondi à pergunta óbvia.

- Edward, não. Eu não posso deixar minha Ruth, minha Chevy aqui sozinha.

- Ruth...? – indaguei.

- É só um apelido besta pra ela. – Bella deu de ombros, passando a mão carinhosamente no painel do carro. Ah sim, então além de _tudo_, ela também apelidava latas-velhas.

- Ok, mas e você? Não posso deixar você aqui, sabendo que eu poderia ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Eu vou ficar por aqui até amanhecer, são só mais seis horas. – ela falou, como se não fosse nada demais.

- Bella! Garota, você é maluca? Pode voltar a nevar a qualquer momento, vai morrer congelada aí dentro! – exclamei, realmente preocupado.

- Mas e se alguém passar por aqui e roubar alguma coisa? – Bella indagou, e eu quase ri.

- Desculpe, mas você acredita mesmo que isso poderia acontecer nesse local, nesse dia, e com _esse_carro? – falei o mais convincente que pude. Ela parecia a ponto de voltar a chorar._Não, tudo menos isso, por favor_. Por fim, Bella deu um longo suspiro e saltou do carro.

- Até que enfim, eu já estava congelando os pés aqui. – murmurei, deixando escapar meus pensamentos. Bella me lançou um olhar frio.

- Vamos antes que eu mude de ideia. – ela falou, seca, e começou a pegar algumas de suas sacolas de compras, e eu peguei o resto para levarmos até o meu carro. Antes de andar, ela passou a mão mais uma vez sobre a lataria vermelha, docemente, e virou-se para marchar até o Volvo. Para alguém que estava dependendo de uma ajuda, ela não parecia tão satisfeita. Menina mais mal-agradecida.

Entramos no carro, e por sorte eu havia deixado o aquecedor ligado. Do lado de fora, a temperatura estava começando a baixar novamente, eu tinha percebido. Só esperava que não voltasse a nevar, porque sabe-se lá que horas eu voltaria para a casa dos meus pais, nesse caso.

- Qual o destino, _mademoiselle_? – tentei brincar um pouco, para descontrair a nossa viagem. Esse era um tipo de coisa que sempre me prometia uma fobia iminente: aqueles momentos tensos e desconfortáveis ao ficar a sós com um semi-desconhecido ou alguém que você tinha acabado de conhecer.

Bella olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça lentamente, mas pude perceber seu humor se suavizando aos poucos. – Esquina da 8ª avenida com a rua K, ao lado direito.

Segui para a estrada que daria na casa dela, surpreso por reconhecer o endereço mesmo após anos sem morar em Forks.

- Me desculpe por ter agido daquela forma. – a voz calma de Bella soou no carro silencioso.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo perfeitamente. – falei, com sinceridade. Bella calou-se novamente. Aproveitei para ligar de volta o rádio, e uma música mais suave começou a tocar. Música era o melhor para evitar silêncios desconfortáveis como este.

Após alguns minutos, Bella suspirou profundamente e voltou a falar. – Aquela caminhonete tem uma história. Uma _longa_ história, e é muito importante pra mim. – assenti a cabeça, incentivando-a a continuar.

- Mesmo que ela não funcione mais, eu vou guardar. Como recordação, sabe? – ela explicou. Sem querer soar insensível, mas espere aí, guardar a porcaria de um carro inútil?

- Entendo o lado emotivo, mas se minha mãe ouvisse você falando disso, ela diria que "_se apegar às coisas materiais faz mal ao espírito_". Estou inclinado a concordar, seja lá o que isso significa. – falei, me segurando para não soltar uma risada.

- Não, duvido que você entenderia. – Bella falou, parecendo encerrar o assunto.

- Está começando a nevar de novo. Mas que saco. – resmunguei, olhando pelo vidro.

- Ué, não é isso que quase toda a tradição do hemisfério norte deseja? Que neve na noite de Natal?

- Não gosto de neve. Neve só traz problema.

Bella riu, incrédula. – Como assim?

- Por exemplo, não posso caminhar até o meu jardim sem correr o risco de perder algum dedo dos pés. – falei, e ela riu mais, arrancando um sorriso de mim. – Não ria, estou falando sério!

- E tem mais: onde eu moro, a neve escurece com a poluição. Depois essa porcaria derrete e fica uma imundice só nas ruas. Além disso... é fria demais.

Dessa vez ela gargalhou, e eu ri junto. – Mas, Edward, e o efeito da _magia_? Não diz nada a você? Flocos de neve dançantes, sininhos tocando e um coral de anjos embalando suavemente toda a delicadeza da coreografia, hein?

Olhei para ela como se fosse louca. Daqui a pouco começaria a falar sobre criaturas da mata, unicórnios coloridos e fadas que brilhavam na luz do sol.

- Não é possível que nunca tenha visto _O Quebra-Nozes_ quando criança? – Bella indagou, parecendo admirada pela minha falta de sensibilidade poética, ou qualquer que seja essa viagem que ela estava entrando.

- Não...? – respondi como uma pergunta. Tentei me lembrar do que eu assistia quando criança. Vejamos, _Rambo_; _Duro de Matar_; _Máquina Mortífera_; _Rocky, o Lutador_; é, realmente nada disso envolvia nozes no meio.

- É a minha história de Natal favorita. – Bella comentou. Ah sim, era uma história de Natal, claro. Não era de se espantar que desde sempre fui avesso a tudo que envolvesse essa época do ano. Não era de se espantar também que o _meu_ filme predileto de Natal fosse _O Estranho Mundo de Jack_. Um dos meus sonhos de criança era poder um dia realizar um legítimo Halloween em plena ceia de 24 de dezembro, como acontecia na história.

- Então, você gosta de neve? – perguntei.

- Adoro. Acho lindo, e pode parecer estranho, mas acho realmente aconchegante. Quer dizer, isso quando estou dentro de casa bem aquecida, claro. – Bella explicou, o que me fez estremecer um pouco, só de pensar na geladeira que os dormitórios da faculdade costumavam virar regularmente com essas temperaturas.

- Eu só gosto da chuva. Isso sim parece aconchegante pra mim. O som é um calmante perfeito. – falei.

- Aí é que está, eu não suporto a chuva. Acho que depois desse tempo todo vivendo nessa cidade que chove a porcaria do ano inteiro, eu fiquei um pouco marcada.

- Pode ser. Acho que eu também encheria o saco disso, se não tivesse me mudado daqui antes.

- Ah? Você não mora aqui? – Bella perguntou.

- Não, moro em Chicago. Quer dizer, vivi em Forks até os 17, até ir para a faculdade lá. Meus pais ainda moram aqui.

- E posso perguntar o que você estudava por lá? – Bella inquiriu.

- Estudo, ainda. – a corrigi. – Estou no último ano de Ciências Sociais.

- Ora, ora, será que estou de carona no carro do futuro presidente da nação? – Bella brincou.

- Não, não. – eu ri, balançando a cabeça. – Quero continuar estudando, fazendo pesquisa. Observar comportamentos humanos, como se organizam... é isso que eu curto.

- Hmm, um _voyeur_? Devo ficar com medo? Não é nenhum pervertido com uma câmera escondida por aqui, é? – Bella falou, tentando parecer assustada, mas percebi seu tom jocoso. Ela se revirou um pouco no banco, fingindo procurar a "câmera".

- Não, prefiro observar os humanos em _grupos_. – falei rindo, virando o rosto rapidamente e piscando um olho para ela. Bella arregalou os olhos levemente.

- Orgia? – ela falou, quase séria.

- Shh. Melhor não falar sobre isso, as paredes têm ouvidos. – eu praticamente sussurrei, continuando a provocação.

- Oh, sim. – Bella disse, e pôs uma mão sobre a boca. Ouvi suas risadas baixas e abafadas.

Alguns minutos depois, caímos novamente em silêncio. Bem mais leve do que antes, era verdade. Já devíamos estar perto de sua casa, porém com a volta da neve, a estrada, consequentemente, demandava mais atenção, me fazendo andar a menos de 50 quilômetros por hora. Uma nova música começou a tocar, e Bella me surpreendeu ao aumentar o volume.

- Esse cd tem de tudo, é isso mesmo? – ela indagou. Assenti a cabeça.

- Quase tudo. Uma ex-namorada gravou pra mim. Deve ter umas duzentas músicas. – esclareci. – Gosta de Beatles?

- E quem não gosta? – Bella falou. Olhei para ela, e vi que tinha fechado os olhos e balançava a cabeça e os pés ao som da música. Desse jeito ela parecia quase... como podia dizer? _Fofa_?

- Muita gente não gosta. Acham supervalorizado. A forma como endeusaram os caras pode até justificar essas aversões, mas as músicas são realmente boas, se a gente analisar bem.

- Não precisa nem de uma análise profunda. Quer algo mais singelo e puro do que a mensagem dessa música? Eles vão direto ao ponto, resumem todas as canções de amor do mundo: todos só querem alguém para amar eternamente, ao menos enquanto a vida dure. – ela falou.

- _Será que você ainda irá precisar de mim, ainda irá me alimentar quando eu estiver com sessenta e quatro? _– Bella completou, citando um trecho de When I'm Sixty Four.

- É, acho que tem razão. – concluí, deixando a música rolar.

Logo estávamos virando a esquina da rua K, e reparei nas poucas casas que haviam ali. Algumas estavam acesas, vibrando com as respectivas comemorações de Natal, outras completamente apagadas.

- Minha casa é a amarela. – Bella avisou, apontando com o dedo. Assenti a cabeça, e poucos segundos depois estacionava o Volvo em frente ao arbusto do seu jardim. A neve havia começado a cair em grandes flocos acompanhados de fortes rajadas de vento, o que dificultava a nossa caminhada até a casa, com nossos braços cheios de compras.

- Eu exijo que você entre e tome alguma coisa comigo. É o máximo que eu posso fazer para te agradecer por tudo, Edward. – ela falou, soando sincera e até que enfim parecendo agradecida. Assenti, concordando.

Cambaleando sobre a neve, conseguimos subir a varanda. Que frio do cacete que fazia aqui fora! Sentia todo o meu corpo tremer, e meu queixo bater involuntariamente, mesmo com o casaco grosso que eu vestia. Bella parecia inabalável.

- Não pode achar essa chave mais depressa? – falei, entre dentes.

- Estou _tentando_, Edward. – ela disse, como se fosse óbvio.

Finalmente a porcaria da porta se destrancou, e rapidamente entrei na pequena casa, quase atropelando Bella. No mesmo instante em que ela fechou a porta, um vulto acinzentado varou como uma bala de canhão na direção do colo de Bella. Levei alguns segundos para entender que se tratava de um gato. Ah, então _isso_ explicava os sacos de Whiskas. Me perguntei quantos mais desse haviam espalhados por aqui.

- James, esse é meu amigo Edward. – ela falou com o bichano de desconfiados olhos esverdeados. – Edward, esse é James.

- Muito prazer, sr. James. – eu ri, passando uma mão sob o queixo de James. O gato apenas me olhou com desdém e virou o focinho, saltando do colo de Bella.

- Tsc. Ele é difícil com estranhos, tem que se acostumar com você. – Bella explicou.

- Claro, quase como a dona. – murmurei, mas juro que não era minha intenção que ela ouvisse.

- Ei! Eu não sou difícil. Sou até muito fácil. Estou abrindo minha casa para um estranho, não estou?

- Bom, não tenho culpa se você foi ingênua demais em acreditar no Tarado Voyeur do Supermercado que carrega câmeras escondidas no carro.

- Cala a boca, Edward. – ela falou, rindo, e em seguida andou até o aquecedor geral da casa para aumentar sua potência.

- Daqui a pouco você conhecerá Victoria. A esposa de James, sabe.

- Sim, claro. – respondi, como se um gato com uma "esposa" gata fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Olhei ao meu redor, e percebi que a decoração da casa era simples, porém incrivelmente aconchegante. Ah, Bella, tenho certeza que seu aconchego vinha daqui de dentro, e não tinha nada a ver com a neve maldita lá de fora.

Havia uma grande árvore de Natal no canto da sala, iluminada e com apenas alguns poucos presentes no pé. E imediatamente reparei em outra coisa que tinha chamado minha atenção: não havia nenhum outro parente no recinto, nem na cozinha. A casa estava tão quieta que certamente não havia mais ninguém no andar de cima. Não queria perguntar para não ser indelicado, mas minha curiosidade foi maior. Quem era essa moça, assim tão jovem, e já passando natais sozinha?

- Então... a sua família, onde está?

Bella andou até a cozinha para tirar o casaco mais pesado, ficando apenas com um suéter claro que marcava seu torso e seus jeans justos colados ao corpo. _E que corpo._ Não era do meu feitio objetificar as mulheres que eu mal conhecia, mas não podia negar que Bella era linda. Acho que demorei até tempo demais para notar.

- Minha família? Da que se encontra em Forks, metade está aqui nesta casa, a outra metade está cumprindo um plantão do outro lado da cidade.

Pisquei os olhos duas vezes para tentar entender o que ela havia dito, enquanto andava até o cabideiro para pendurar o meu casaco. _E o que eu estava fazendo mesmo?_ Eu tinha que voltar para casa e levar aquela bendita torta de maçã, meu subconsciente me recordou.

De repente, lembrei que os trinta minutos provavelmente já haviam passado, e havia muita gente à minha espera. Deliberei por uns instantes entre voltar para a frieza do lado de fora até o meu carro e a estrada lotada de neve, ou ficar por aqui por alguns minutos a mais, no aconchego do lar de Bella, até a neve diminuir. A segunda opção piscava tão sedutoramente para mim que não demorei nada para discar o número da casa de meus pais.

- Alô? – Emmett atendeu. Engraçado como logo hoje meu irmão, sempre inútil quando morávamos juntos, havia decidido ficar responsável pelos telefonemas da casa.

- Emmett, sou eu. Olha, aconteceu um imprevisto e acho que não vou poder chegar à tempo da ceia, nem da sobremesa.

- Imprevisto? Edward, está precisando de ajuda? Está nevando forte agora, cara. Ficou atolado em algum lugar? Precisa de um reboque? – ele soltou uma pergunta atrás da outra.

- Não, não. Emmett, eu estou bem. Estou... na casa de uma amiga que encontrei no supermercado.

- Uma _amiga_? Edward, eu sei que você curte essa coisa de ser o garanhão da família, mas em pleno Natal? Não podia esperar até amanhã à noite?

- Emmett. – chamei, numa voz dura. Por que ele sempre tinha que levar as coisas para o lado sexual? – Não, ela é apenas uma amiga, eu juro. Volto ainda hoje, estou apenas esperando a neve diminuir.

- Você que sabe, Edward. Não reclame da bronca da mamãe quando chegar! – Emmett ralhou, e logo em seguida bateu o telefone na minha cara, sem deixar que eu me explicasse mais ou me despedisse.

Quando desliguei o telefone, Bella me olhava com uma expressão engraçada no rosto, rindo. Eu via que ela estava zombando de mim, tendo ouvido a conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo o leve rubor em suas bochechas denunciava algo que eu pude identificar como embaraço.

- Bem, já que você resolveu não voltar logo para o seu Natal, vou preparar um chocolate quente. – Bella falou, limpando a garganta.

Minutos depois, sentei no sofá da sala de estar, onde Bella havia me pedido para acender a pequena lareira. Ela trazia as duas xícaras de chocolate, e um pacote de cookies encaixado em baixo de um braço.

- Prefiro cookies caseiros, mas esses são os melhores pré-fabricados. – ela anunciou. Assoprei o chocolate tentando esfriá-lo, enquanto Bella andava até uma estante e ligava o aparelho de som. Ela deixou em uma estação de rádio e saiu da sala.

- Só um minuto, vou lá em cima pegar meu iPod.

_"Interrompemos nossa transmissão para comunicado urgente. As autoridades locais avisam que uma forte nevasca se aproxima rapidamente da Península Olímpica de La Push. O apelo é para que todos abriguem-se em suas casas, e não saiam sob qualquer circunstância, com risco de vida."_

Parei a xícara no ar, paralisado por uns instantes após ouvir a notícia no rádio. Não sabia se ficava feliz ou se começava a pirar agora. Com certeza eu não poderia voltar para casa até isso passar, e claro que à essa altura já teria amanhecido o dia. Mas, merda! Meu carro estava estacionado lá fora, e com essa maldita nevasca agora. Meu coração palpitou só de pensar nos possíveis estragos que eu encontraria de manhã. Bella voltou para sala, trazendo cobertores e um iPod na mão.

- Então, acho que você está mesmo condenado a passar esse Natal comigo. – ela anunciou brincalhona, antes de ver minha expressão apavorada no rosto.

- Que foi, Edward? Está mais pálido do que nunca.

- Meu carro. Lá fora. Sozinho. E uma tempestade de neve se aproxima.

- Edward, e eu que tive que deixar minha Ruth no _meio_ da rua? Vamos, a gente dá um jeito. Pegue seu casaco enquanto eu abro a garagem.

- Por que não me disse antes que tinha uma garagem? – falei, levantando correndo.

- Porque você não perguntou.

Em poucos instantes eu estava do lado de fora, e a neve agora caía furiosamente, uma grossa camada cobria o asfalto. Bella veio da garagem segurando uma pá, e fiquei impressionado com seu rápido trabalho de limpar ao máximo o caminho até a garagem. Sorte a dela que a neve ainda estava fofa e maleável.

Estacionei o carro na garagem e, juntos, corremos de volta para dentro da casa. O forte vento quase nos derrubou duas vezes. Ao entrarmos, ambos disparamos em direção a lareira, tentando nos esquentar de qualquer forma. _Agora_ ela tremia.

Bella se virou para pegar os cobertores, e se enrolou em um. Ela parou ao meu lado e sentou-se no chão em seguida. Apenas a encarei.

- Edward, vai ficar em pé que nem um dois de paus aí?

- Eu... claro que não. – cedi, e me sentei, enrolando-me no cobertor sobressalente. Bella tirou as botas e esticou os pés na direção da lareira, e eu a copiei. Boa ideia.

- Não fazia ideia que haviam alertas sobre essa tempestade. Não ouvi em lugar algum. – comentei.

- Parece que demoraram a passar a informação para o rádio e TV. Eu só soube porque meu pai foi avisado no departamento, e me ligou.

- E mesmo sabendo disso você saiu? – perguntei, impressionado pela audácia de Bella.

- Que foi? Eu precisava de um doce, oras. – Bella deu de ombros. – Doce que por acaso,_você _me roubou_._

_- _Ei, você me deu a torta voluntariamente. – falei, me defendendo.

- Claro, Edward, claro.

- Então, você estava me contando sobre a sua família...? – tentei voltar ao assunto.

- Ah. Sim. Bem, meu pai, Charlie Swan, está de plantão no Departamento de Polícia de Forks. Ano passado ele conseguiu se livrar, mas esse ano ficou com pena do colega que passaria o primeiro Natal longe do filho recém-nascido. Resolveu ficar no lugar dele.

- Uau. Que gesto legal. – comentei, realmente admirado. Charlie Swan já parecia ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Sim. Acho que é o verdadeiro espírito natalino, não acha? Solidariedade, desprendimento, essas coisas. – Bella comentou.

- Sim, acho que sim.

- Bem, a minha mãe mora em Phoenix, no Arizona. Ela se mudou há uns cinco anos, quando eu fui pra faculdade na California. Coincidentemente ou não, no mesmo ano que ela se divorciou do meu pai.

- E você preferiu ficar aqui, e passar o Natal sozinha?

- Sozinha? Tenho James e Victoria comigo. – ela falou, rindo levemente. – Além disso, não preciso, necessariamente nesse dia, ficar junto com as poucas pessoas da minha família. O importante é fazer isso durante o ano todo.

O que ela falava tinha seu fundo de verdade. Eram raras as vezes que a família Cullen se reunia toda, normalmente nessas datas comemorativas, onde quase sempre alguma coisa dava errado. Eu gostava muito mais quando todos iam para a casa de Emmett e Rosalie em Seattle comemorar os aniversários de Matt. Ou quando eles viajavam para Chicago durante um fim de semana e voltávamos a ser os adolescente que um dia fomos.

- E a faculdade na California, o que você fazia lá?

- Artes. Quer dizer, estudei artes e me especializei em fotografia. Queria um trabalho que me permitisse liberdade.

- E você conseguiu? – a pergunta saiu da minha boca antes de eu pensar.

- A liberdade? Depende, é um conceito tão subjetivo. – Bella falou com um suspiro.

- Sim. Então, pra você o que é?

- Hm. Eu posso pegar um avião em qualquer final de semana pra ir visitar minha mãe no Arizona, por exemplo. Posso acordar a hora que quero, e posso trabalhar em casa, com meus_filhinhos_ aqui.

- Parece divertido. – falei. De fato, era de se invejar poder trabalhar em algo que se ama, praticamente ditando suas próprias regras.

- E por que decidiu voltar para Forks? Não que eu entenda muito do mercado de fotografias, mas creio que qualquer cidade da Califórnia renderia muito mais trabalhos, certo?

- Certo... mas não era o que eu queria. A maioria dos trabalhos de lá eram em empresas de mídia. – Bella falou, balançando a cabeça. – E eu amo a natureza daqui. Posso fotografar tanto a natureza quanto as festas da região, por exemplo. As festas da reserva indígena já me renderam imagens lindas.

- Entendo. Perfeitamente, até.

- E o que quer dizer com isso? – ela parecia curiosa.

- Meu pai, Carlisle, queria que eu fosse médico como ele. Preferi seguir o meu próprio rumo, fazer o que _eu _queria.

- Imagino como seria difícil seguir os passos dele, seu pai é um excelente médico. – ela murmurou, parecendo perdida em pensamentos, e seu rosto corou levemente.

- Você conhece o meu pai? – perguntei, surpreso.

- Bem... sim. Nós já-já nos encontramos algumas vezes. – ela respondeu, gaguejando.

- Não, agora você vai ter que me contar essa história. Por que não disse nada antes?

- É que... bem... digamos que eu curto tirar fotos _selvagens, _artisticamente. Algumas das minhas aventuras na mata não acabaram tão bem.

Ela começou a me contar sobre todas as vezes em que esteve em apuros, sobre quando ralou a bunda em um deslize de uma praia de La Push, sobre quando lutou contra um guaxinim por um último pedaço de pão, e o bicho acabou mordendo sua canela. Eu ri o tempo todo, principalmente enquanto ela me mostrava as pequenas cicatrizes de suas peripécias por seu corpo.

Enquanto conversávamos sobre suas histórias, e eu contava mais sobre minha vida em Chicago, percebi que havíamos chegado perto um do outro, cada um enrolado em seu confortável cobertor. Eu não era idiota de não perceber que Bella e eu estávamos nos dando bem _demais_. Não queria tentar nada que pudesse ultrapassar alguma linha imaginária, que invadisse o espaço dela, afinal eu estava abrigado em sua casa. Mas realmente estava difícil pensar em uma noite inteira sozinho com essa garota tão linda e completamente interessante.

- Edward, olhe. – Bella falou, apontando para janela. Segui o olhar para onde apontava, e vi que a janela parecia inteiramente coberta por neve.

- Você acha que...? – perguntei, aflito. Bella se levantou e andou até a porta, abrindo-a por um milímetro, antes que um amontoado de gelo se juntasse aos seus pés.

- Acho que estamos presos aqui. – ela anunciou. Ao invés de reclamar, eu respirei aliviado. Realmente não estava com a menor vontade de voltar para a confusão da minha casa estando aqui tão são e salvo, e em com uma companhia tão surpreendentemente agradável.

- Não tem problema. Meu Natal já tinha furado mesmo. – falei, dando de ombros. – A não ser que você tenha alguma coisa contra eu ficar por aqui até amanhã?

- Não, claro que não. Vou providenciar uns travesseiros e lençóis.

Antes de dormir – no sofá, diga-se de passagem -, mandei uma sms para o celular de Emmett avisando o que tinha acontecido. Já eram mais de duas da manhã e apenas alguns minutos após Bella desejar boa noite e subir para seu quarto, meus olhos fecharam-se pesadamente.

**oOo**

Abri os olhos para encontrar um pequenino par de olhos amarelados me observando atentamente, com um peso sobre meu peito impedindo que eu respirasse normalmente. Dando um sobressalto, me levantei, e somente alguns instantes depois percebi que um felino havia acabado de saltar do meu corpo. Olhei ao meu redor, estranhando o ambiente. _A casa de Bella_. Isso, hoje era Natal e eu havia passado uma noite trancado dentro de casa – mas fora da _minha_ casa. Então não tinha sido um sonho louco, nem presente de Papai Noel. _Se bem que podia ter sido alguma lembrancinha por eu ter sido um bom menino durante todos esses anos de provação, por todos esses Natais em família. Valeu aí, hein, velhinho._

- Parece que Victoria achou um novo _hobby_ em assistir você enquanto dorme. Bom dia, seu dorminhoco. – a voz de Bella me cumprimentou. Ela estava parada sobre o portal da cozinha, portando um sorriso brilhante. Na luz que penetrava as janelas, sua pele parecia ainda mais alva e delicada. Como porcelana.

- Bom dia. Que horas são? – me espreguicei, levantando do sofá e entrando na cozinha.

- Quase onze. – Bella falou, me passando uma caneca. – Prefere café ou leite quente?

- Café. Desculpe ter dormido tanto. Eu simplesmente apaguei no seu sofá. – falei, rindo sem jeito.

- Sem problemas. Eu acabei de acordar também.

- Acha que já posso voltar pra casa?

- Liguei para o meu pai e pedi ajuda, ele também ficou preso por lá. Falou que vai mandar uma das máquinas que estão rondando a cidade passar por aqui o mais rápido possível pra limpar nossa rua e as fachadas.

- E seu pai não falou nada? Sobre mim? – perguntei, receoso. Bella deu de ombros.

- Ficou tudo certo quando esclareci que você era o filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen. – ela falou, e ambos rimos.

Tomamos nosso café da manhã, calmamente, e enquanto Bella lavava as louças, fui checar quantas ligações perdidas e mensagens tinham em meu celular. Nenhuma ligação. Apenas uma mensagem de Emmett:

_"Aproveite sua noite, Ed._

_Te esperamos pro almoço amanhã._

_Feliz Natal. Em."_

Uau. Tudo parecia tão surreal nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, que nem me surpreendi tanto quando Bella abriu uma cortina, deixando a luz do sol brilhar forte em meus olhos.

- _Isso sim_ é um milagre de Natal. – Bella falou. – O sol brilhando em Forks!

- Devemos ficar aqui e esperar a neve derreter? Ah, droga, já imagino a sujeira que o Volvo vai enfrentar. Tanta lama. – resmunguei.

- Esperar? Claro que não.

- Como assim?

- Sabe, eu e meu pai temos uma tradição natalina, desde quando eu era pequena. Quer dizer, uma tradição para os natais de neve. – Bella explicou.

- E isso significa?

- Você vai ver. – ela falou, com um brilho no olhar que a fazia parecer uma criança arteira.

Bella calçou suas botas, pegou seu casaco e me mandou fazer o mesmo. Com uma pá, ela tirou um pouco da neve acumulada na porta dos fundos para podermos sair e pegou minha mão, me puxando em direção à floresta atrás da casa dela.

Olhei nossas mãos unidas, não enluvadas, e achei que caíam muito bem juntas. Ela me arrastou, a neve batendo em nossas canelas, até parar em um campo aberto alguns metros adentro da mata. Por sorte, a camada de neve ali havia diminuído, mas milagrosamente, não havia derretido ou virado água.

- E agora? – perguntei quando paramos sob uma árvore.

- Toma. – Bella me jogou algo escuro, que depois vi que eram luvas grossas de couro. Ela colocou as dela.

- Agora? Agora é melhor você começar a correr.

Levei um segundo para entender do que ela falava quando vi uma grande bola branca voando em minha direção. Me acertou em cheio no peito.

- Ei! Cuidado com isso, mocinha. – repreendi, e comecei a rodeá-la, como se ela fosse a minha presa. Bella conseguiu esquivar-se e escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto. Eu não podia deixar barato.

- Sabem o que dizem: se é guerra que você quer, é guerra que você vai ter. – falei, saindo correndo para produzir a minha própria bola de neve, pronto para atacá-la.

Bella estava brincando com fogo. Anos e anos de experiência tendo Emmett como irmão e a pestinha da Rosalie como vizinha. Eu era campeão de todas as guerras de bola de neve, sempre o mais rápido corredor entre todos.

Ambos rimos, corremos e saltamos por muitos minutos. Acertamos incontáveis bolas de neve – ou melhor, eu acertava, Bella errava a maioria. Eu já estava sem fôlego, após quase meia hora correndo na manhã gelada sob o sol que brilhava, porém frio. Tinha que admitir que eu me sentia muito bem. Talvez o primeiro Natal em muito tempo que eu me sentia tão livre e alegre dessa forma.

- Trégua! Peço trégua! – Bella anunciou, derrotada e esbaforida, saindo de trás da árvore onde se escondia.

- Admite a derrota para o incrível e mais sensacional arremessador de todos os tempos, Edward Cullen? – falei, sorrindo presunçoso.

- Ah, droga! – ela falou, choramingando como uma menininha. – Admito. Tá bom?

- Está ótimo.

- Agora vamos voltar pra casa e terminar todos aqueles chocolates que você me subornou.

Bella novamente puxou minha mão, rindo. Notei como seu cabelo longo brilhava em cores diferentes e hipnotizantes sob o sol e o vento. De repente, meus dedos coçaram para entrelaçar naqueles fios. _Ô oh..._

Caminhamos até a porta dos fundos, e entramos rapidamente para nos livrar das peças de roupa que agora se encontravam molhadas. Mais uma vez, fomos direto para a lareira, porém não demoramos tanto para nos aquecer. Meu subconsciente, no entanto, almejava intensamente um banho quente. _Me pergunto qual seria a reação de Bella se eu oferecesse para que tomássemos um juntos._

- Edward, obrigada. – ela falou, repentinamente.

- Acho que você já me agradeceu e muito. Talvez eu que tenha que agradecer agora.

- Então ambos estamos agradecidos. – falou ela, sorrindo para mim. – Obrigada por me fazer companhia, e por seguir minha tradiçãoboba.

- Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui. E por me proporcionar um Natal maravilhoso. Acho que o melhor que já tive. – retruquei.

Tão suavemente, e tão naturalmente como se fizéssemos isso todos os dias, Bella se inclinou e pôs seus lábios sobre os meus. Nos movemos juntos, nossas bocas em sincronia quase perfeita. Senti seu suspiro contra mim, e finalmente sucumbi ao desejo de enterrar minhas mãos em seus cabelos, provando o gosto suave de sua língua.

Bella forçou seu peso sobre mim, fazendo com que eu me deitasse no chão, bem perto da lareira. Uma mão minha se entrelaçava em seu cabelo, enquanto a outra descia por suas costas até sua cintura. O peso de seu leve corpo sobre o meu e suas delicadas mãos vagando pelo meu peito e contornando meu rosto pareciam boas demais para ser verdade. Eu não queria ir embora tão cedo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, me afastei lentamente de sua boca. Ela soltou um gemido em protesto, mas mesmo assim perguntei, arfando levemente. – Bella, quais são os seus planos pra hoje?

- Nenhum. Mas provavelmente vou ficar vendo filmes até de noite, quando meu pai chegar. Por quê?

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas você quer passar o dia na minha casa? Quer dizer, na casa dos meus pais?

- Edward... – ela começou a dizer.

- Não se sinta constrangida, eu tenho certeza que tem comida suficiente, e minha mãe adora uma casa cheia. Por favor? Não quero te deixar sozinha aqui.

- Eu... eu aceito. – Bella respondeu – Mas com uma condição.

- Qualquer uma. – respondi prontamente.

- Que a maior fatia de torta de maçã seja _minha_. – ela falou com sorriso malicioso, e me puxou para mais um beijo quente e molhado, deitando-me sobre a maciez do calor de seu corpo. Simplesmente aconchegante.

* * *

**N/A: Quem acha que algum tempo depois eles tomaram um banho quente juntos, levanta a mão \o/**

**~ Links de Referências ~**

**Flocos de Neve, de ****_O Quebra-Nozes_**** - youtube(PONTO)com/watch?v=DBeUxXSNiFc**

**Letra de ****_When I'm Sixty Four_****, dos Beatles - letras(PONTO)terra(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/the-beatles/213/traducao(PONTO)html**

**Pôster de****_ O Estranho Mundo de Jack _****- perfectbuyz(PONTO)com/images/categories/2006-nightmare-before-christmas(PONTO)jpg**

_**Leitores**__, vocês podem pular essa parte. É só um monte de baboseira semi-sentimental, eu juro._

_Bom, o que posso dizer da minha amiga secreta? (sempre tem um babaca que começa descrição de amigo oculto com essa pergunta, né)_

_Enfim, não temos um grande contato, acho que você é ocupada demais pra ficar o dia todo no twitter como eu e mais outras ficamos (to zoando, claro que eu sou mega ocupada, mas eu tenho um negócio chamado celular com internet). Mas do pouco que conversamos, eu sei que você é uma pessoa bem alto astral, de bem com a vida e gosta muito dos amigos da fandom (alguém me bate, pq essa é a pior introdução de amigo oculto EVER); além disso, sempre vou lembrar de você por ter estado presente quando toda essa "união" nossa começou, nas nossas brincadeiras e loucuras lá no início de 2010 – eu ainda tenho guardados os históricos do msn, cuidado comigo, hein muahahah._

_Óbvio que vocês, miguxos da patota, não adivinharam quem é, porque sou tosca nisso, mas quem eu tirei foi a __**Isa Vanzeler**__!_

_Espero que goste da one, Isa, porque nunca postei nada meu aqui, portanto é um momento "especial"! mimimi_

_Feliz Natal, Isa!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**AVISO:** Meus direitos autorais sobre o conteúdo dessa fanfic estão protegidos perante a lei (ART. 18, LEI Nº 9.610/98). **Não copie, não plagie, não poste em outros sites sem meu consentimento.** Twilight não me pertence, mas todo o enredo daqui sim. Respeitem!

* * *

– Edward. – ela sussurrou, agarrando meu cabelo enquanto minha boca descia por seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu levemente, e eu soube que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

– Edward? – arfou o meu nome mais uma vez. Me reposicionei no estreito sofá, para onde tínhamos migrado há alguns minutos e alcancei sua clavícula com meus lábios. Ela fechou seu aperto em minhas mechas quando arranhei meus dentes levemente sobre a pele fina.

– Edward... – Caramba, eu devia ser muito bom mesmo, já que ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar de chamar meu nome. Sorri, sentindo-me presunçoso.

Dessa vez, no entanto, Bella deu um puxão na parte de trás do meu cabelo, trazendo meu rosto de volta para o dela. Inclinei-me novamente para tomar os seus doces, carnudos e _perfeitos_ lábios, como eu havia provado por mim mesmo, incessantemente, nos últimos minutos.

– A gente precisa parar. – disse ela.

E eu parei.

Congelei, na verdade, reparando pela primeira vez na nossa posição. Será que eu tinha feito alguma coisa errada? Eu estava entre suas pernas, que se encontravam firmemente envoltas em torno do meu quadril. Merda, com certeza Bella estava sentindo o quão _feliz_ eu me sentia, roçando-me bem no centro de suas pernas.

– Estou indo muito rápido, não é? – falei, me afastando de seu corpo e me apoiando sobre os braços. – Me desculpe, eu acho que me empolguei demais, e-

– Não, não é isso. – ela apressadamente me cortou, puxando-me de volta para deitar contra seu corpo.

– É só que daqui a pouco a máquina de neve vai passar pela rua, e temos que ir para o almoço dos seus pais. – explicou Bella, acariciando o local onde havia puxado meu couro cabeludo.

Máquina? Almoço? Meu cérebro anuviado por outros assuntos mais importantes – como por exemplo, Bella quente e receptiva sob mim – não conseguiu processar de imediato suas palavras. Só quando ouvi ao longe o barulho estrondoso de um motor contínuo, foi que me lembrei do que se tratava.

– Ah, sim. Claro... – respondi abobalhado. Eu tinha me perdido tanto naquele momento com ela que sequer tinha reparado na poluição sonora vinda da rua. Era, definitivamente, uma novidade para mim estar avoado, como eu ficava junto a Bella.

– Pois é. – ela riu de leve ao ouvir minha fala desnorteada. – Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro, está bem?

Assenti a cabeça, embora internamente eu só pensasse em como um banho cairia bem agora, ainda mais na companhia de Bella. Ela beijou-me mais uma vez, brevemente, e nos desvencilhamos. Bella levantou do sofá e eu me sentei. Rapidamente, busquei uma das almofadas para colocar sobre meu colo, apenas para evitar qualquer situação potencialmente embaraçosa.

– Ei. – ela chamou. – Não precisa se esconder de mim. – falou, e piscou um olho antes de subir as escadas. Soltei um longo suspiro. Eu realmente parecia um adolescente inexperiente.

A verdade era que essa era uma situação incomum para mim, e como todas as vezes, eu tendia a ficar um tanto vulnerável com novas experiências. Quer dizer, eu já tinha saído para bares e ficado com mulheres aleatórias em algumas noites, porém eu jamais havia passado uma noite e uma manhã – ainda mais de Natal – simplesmente conhecendo, da forma mais casta e pura, uma garota como Bella. Eu certamente havia descoberto muito mais coisas sobre ela, nesse intervalo curto de tempo, do que cheguei a descobrir sobre uma ex-quase-namorada. E eu sentia a necessidade de levar isso devagar, de deixar Bella à vontade.

Ouvi a água correndo lá em cima no banheiro, e apertei a almofada contra mim, respirando fundo para tentar me acalmar e não pensar em como Bella, nesse momento, estaria se despindo lentamente, seu cabelo longo batendo contra suas costas nuas e macias, suas mechas escuras roçando nas pontas de seus seios… Estremeci com o pensamento, e bufei a minha tensão para fora. Era só o que eu podia fazer.

– Edward? – de repente sua voz suave me chamou, alarmando-me. Sentei mais ereto no sofá.

– Algum problema? – perguntei. Vi suas pernas nuas através das ripas da bancada no topo da escada, sem conseguir ver seu corpo inteiro.

– Eu acho que... bem, eu... - começou a falar hesitante, como se ainda estivesse avaliando suas palavras. Estava aflito para que ela terminasse a frase.

– Acho que preferia que você estivesse aqui? – ela disse duvidosa, soando tão acanhada, que mal parecia a moça atrevida que me desafiara no mercado, horas atrás.

– Você tem certeza? – inquiri, levantando do sofá e parando no primeiro degrau. Bella estava envolta em uma toalha branca, com seu cabelo preso num coque desleixado e parecia adorável. Ela assentiu a cabeça para a minha pergunta e logo em seguida, eu subi as escadas até ela.

Eu estava decidido a aproveitar o máximo de tempo que eu tivesse com Bella.

– Quer dizer, eu acho que ambos precisamos apenas relaxar e curtir… – ela deixou as palavras perdurarem no ar, e eu concordei ao perceber que ela pretendia que as coisas entre nós fluíssem naturalmente, sem pressa.

Podia parecer estranho, e se qualquer um dos meus amigos de Chicago me ouvissem pensando isso, certamente me chamariam de viadinho, mas o fato era que eu sentia algo dentro de mim que dizia "vá com calma com Bella". Eu só esperava que tivéssemos tempo suficiente para fazer muitas _outras coisas_ depois.

– Posso emprestar uma meia limpa do meu pai, se não se importar? – ela falou, me vendo tirar minha meia encardida da neve e das botas, antes de entrar no banheiro. Assenti a cabeça, concordando.

O banheiro não era enorme, mas era em ordem. Assim que entrei, notei que Bella não havia enchido a banheira, mas sim ligado o chuveiro. É claro que uma pontada de decepção repentina me atingiu, inevitavelmente. Mas segui em frente e parei no meio do cômodo, esperando que Bella desse o próximo passo.

– Tem certeza que não tem perigo de o seu pai aparecer por agora? – questionei, só para poder me tranqüilizar.

– Tenho. Ele está do outro lado da cidade e, com essas condições de estrada, só vai aparecer por aqui no final da tarde.

Bella passou pela minha frente e tirou a toalha que a envolvia antes de entrar no box. Ela não teve pressa, e eu não contive nem meu olhar, muito menos meu coração, que deu um pulo ao ver a parte de trás de seu corpo nu. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, senti meu sangue correndo direto para a região ao sul do meu corpo - o que foi inevitável devido a grata surpresa de encontrar em suas costas aquela que era, talvez, a tatuagem mais sexy que eu já vira em uma mulher. Os fios que soltavam-se de seu coque completavam o quadro.

– E aí, não vai entrar? – ela perguntou já debaixo do chuveiro. Eu suspirei uma vez e tirei minha camisa de manga comprida, a calça e a cueca. _Ainda bem que eu não estava com aquela cueca furada que eu tinha pensado em colocar quando me vesti ontem._

Quando abri a porta do box, Bella já estava passando o xampu em seu cabelo, de olhos fechados. Quando o vapor do chuveiro se dissipou, permiti que os meus olhos vagassem por seu corpo, e a apreciei.

Eu poderia dizer que ela era _gostosa_– afinal, realmente era; mas tinha algo de menos superficial nela, uma beleza cativante e sensual. Quando voltei a olhar seu rosto, ela já estava de olhos abertos, um traço de sorriso sapeca brincando em seus lábios.

– Oi. – falou.

– Oi. – respondi, e ambos soltamos nossas risadas, achando graça do momento exageradamente tenso que tínhamos criado. Foi bom para aliviar.

Bella me puxou para perto, colocando-me sob a ducha quente. Eu fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação quando ela subiu suas mãos por meus braços até chegar aos ombros.

– Você está tenso. Acho que dormir no sofá não foi muito bom. – comentou Bella e deixou um beijou no meu ombro esquerdo. – Se eu tivesse mais tempo, faria uma massagem.

Mas a gente deixa pra próxima.

Piscando para mim, ela terminou de enxaguar seu cabelo. Me perguntava como eu devia aparentar estar agora, salivando ao olhar seus firmes seios e a forma como a água e as bolhas escorriam por eles; certamente eu parecia um cachorro babão. Bella pegou meu olhar furtivo e eu desviei rapidamente, de repente achando bastante interessante o padrão de azulejos do banheiro.

– Pode olhar, eu não me incomodo. – chamou ela, e eu retornei minha atenção ao seu rosto. Os próprios olhos de Bella desceram por mim, e quando voltou a me fitar, ela sorriu provocante. – Muito pelo contrário.

Suas palavras deixaram transparecer a sua auto-confiança que eu já tinha conhecido antes. Bella me entregou o sabonete para que eu usasse enquanto ela terminava de lavar o cabelo, e eu o passei pelo meu torso e braços. Ela ficou assistindo o tempo todo também - acho que não era necessário dizer o quanto excitado eu estava por ver Bella me olhando daquele jeito desejoso e atrevido.

Entrei sob o chuveiro para me enxaguar, trocando nossas posições. Quando Bella se virou, fiz a pergunta que havia me intrigado antes.

– O que é isso? – apontei para a tatuagem. Ela sorriu.

– Flores de cerejeira. Fiz no Japão quando participei da final de um campeonato de fotografias lá. – falou, virando-se para que eu pudesse observar melhor; o desenho cobria grande parte da lateral esquerda de suas costas, indo da lombar até o ombro.

– É linda. – comentei. Não pude evitar que minha mão estendesse para tocar as flores tão delicadamente desenhadas em sua pele. – Muito linda.

Acariciei sua costela, subindo por seu braço até chegar a seu rosto. De repente, eu não estava mais falando apenas da figura tatuada em seu corpo. Bella era incrível. Diferente de todas as mulheres com quem eu já tinha ficado. Seu corpo era delicado e aparentemente frágil, mas eu via sua força interior em cada movimento – ela era uma mulher decidida, sabia o que queria, e isso estava nítido em seus gestos, o que me deixava ainda mais excitado. O corpo dela não era esculpido por horas de academia, mas tinha curvas suaves e seios apetitosos que com certeza caberiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos e, principalmente, em minha boca.

Senti o impulso de provar seus lábios mais uma vez e me inclinei, capturando sua boca e recebendo um arfar de surpresa de Bella. Esperei por um segundo que ela relutasse, mas pelo contrário, Bella guardou o sabonete que eu segurava e empurrou meu peito até que eu sentisse minhas costas encostando contra a parede fria. Estremeci com o contraste – seu corpo acalorado imprensado no meu e os azulejos gelados do box. Bella retribuiu o beijo com fervor e muita vontade.

E então, ela fez o que eu menos podia esperar, e o que eu mais ardemente desejava.

– Ungh, Bella. – grunhi quando sua mão envolveu o meu pau. _Puta merda, eu adorava ser surpreendido por essa mulher._

Enterrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo molhado enquanto aprofundava nosso beijo, sua língua dançando sensualmente contra a minha e eu suguei seus lábios com ânsia. Gemi e arfei contra sua boca enquanto ela movia sua pequena mão em um vai e vem sobre mim, aumentando a velocidade e intensidade com cada passada, magistralmente firmando seu aperto nos lugares certos. Meus quadris iam de encontro a ela, ávidos por mais fricção.

Bella acariciou meu abdome com sua outra mão e desceu para se encontrar com sua mão direita, antes de provocar minhas bolas. Gemi alto quando seus lábios desgrudaram-se dos meus e ela os desceu por meu pescoço por um momento, antes de retornar à minha boca.

Não demorou muito até que eu explodisse em suas duas mãos, que em sincronia foram capazes de me tirar do chão em menos de dois minutos_. Cacete, essa foi rápida. Eu realmente parecia um adolescente inexperiente._

Esperei minha respiração regularizar enquanto Bella soltava beijos espalhados pelo meu queixo, pescoço e peitoral, arrastando sua boca aqui e ali. Quando me senti recuperado o bastante, escorreguei minhas mãos por sua cintura até seus quadris.

– Posso? – perguntei, apertando levemente sua bunda. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. Desse jeito, com olhos profundos, gotas escorrendo por sua boca, e a pele alva corada pelo chuveiro quente e a excitação, Bella parecia extremamente sexy. Eu queria retribuir meu prazer da mesma forma.

Desta vez, inverti nossa posição e eu a coloquei contra a parede, rapidamente sugando as gotas que escorriam de seus lábios para seu pescoço. Minha mão alcançou seu sexo quente e eu adorei _sentir e ouvir_ sua satisfação, quando ela arfou em meu ouvido. Meus lábios desceram até seus seios e não reprimi a vontade de sentir os bicos rosados e endurecidos em minha língua. Bella gemeu quando envolvi um mamilo com minha boca, sugando, mordiscando e provando o doce da água e de sua pele. Fiz o mesmo com o lado esquerdo enquanto acariciava o seio abandonado com minha mão livre, sem parar de massagear firmemente seu clitóris com a outra mão.

Bella agarrou meu cabelo, afastando ligeiramente suas pernas quando deslizei dois dedos para dentro dela. Era inacreditável o quão quente ela era, e o quão molhada ela estava - muito além da água que caía sobre nós. A sensação era maravilhosa. Usei meu dedão para continuar a acariciar seu nervo em círculos calculados.

Tão logo, ela se dissolveu em meus braços em seu clímax, arfando e dizendo meu nome em um tom baixo e quase tímido. Voltei a sugar sua nuca, ainda sentindo Bella por dentro envolvendo meus dedos com força. Ela entrelaçou sua mão em meu cabelos enquanto recuperava sua respiração.

Nosso banho não demorou para acabar depois disso, mesmo tendo roubado uns beijos enquanto acabávamos de nos banhar.

Já passava da uma da tarde quando terminamos de nos arrumar, e eu coloquei as roupas de ontem e as meias do pai de Bella. E sim, nenhuma cueca; por sorte, não estava mais tão frio ou nevando. Agradeci ao menino Jesus mais uma vez por esse pequeno milagre de Natal.

Ao terminar de colocar minhas roupas, desci para sentar no sofá, dando-lhe mais privacidade em seu quarto. Mais rápido do que pensei, ouvi o som de seu secador de cabelos cessar, indicando que ela havia terminado.

– Acha que está bom assim? – Bella me perguntou quando saiu do quarto vestida com um jeans colado e uma camisa de botão estampada.

– Está linda. – falei com sinceridade. Ela desceu as escadas com um par de botas pretas na mão, sentou-se no primeiro degrau e as colocou. As botas eram de salto e faziam suas pernas parecerem centímetros mais longas. Depois de pegarmos nossos casacos, luvas e cachecóis para sair, Bella me parou em frente a porta, segurando minha mão. A sua estava gelada.

– Edward, eu só queria dizer duas coisas. – ela começou a falar, parecendo nervosa. Seu tom já me fez ficar apreensivo e senti um ápice de adrenalina por meu corpo; era uma reação que eu tinha sempre que vinham com essa de "tenho uma coisa pra te falar". Meneei a cabeça para que ela continuasse.

– A primeira é que essa situação é completamente inusitada pra mim. Quer dizer, eu mal te conheci e já vou me meter no almoço de Natal da família. – disse com os olhos cheios de insegurança. – Não quero parecer uma intrusa. Só aceitei o convite porque... bem, porque eu realmente estou a fim de passar mais um tempo com você e sabe-se lá quando eu vou voltar a te ver.

– Você tem algum compromisso, algum trabalho marcado? – perguntei, e o pensamento que não havia tido antes me ocorreu: Bella morava em Forks e eu em Chicago. Eu, definitivamente, estava bastante interessado nela e queria conhecê-la melhor. Alguma coisa tinha que dar errado nessa equação. _Como sempre na minha vida._

– Não, eu não. Mas você deve ter que voltar pra sua faculdade, não é?

– É. Mas só daqui a duas semanas. Temos bastante tempo. – falei, apertando suas mãos e as esquentando. – A não ser que você não queria...

– Não! Claro que não. Quer dizer, sim, eu quero. – eu sorri de seu afobamento com as palavras e me inclinei para beijar levemente sua boca, tentando acalmá-la.

– E qual era a outra coisa que queria me dizer? – indaguei ao me afastar.

– Que estou muito grata por você me providenciar comida de Natal. – falou. Em seguida, seu estômago roncou alto e ambos rimos. – E vamos logo, pois estou morrendo de fome!

Felizmente, a rua de sua casa já estava livre da neve que caíra na tempestade à noite. O maior desafio agora seria a estrada e o caminho até a casa dos meus pais, que ficava entranhada na mata. As pistas estavam escorregadias, a polícia do trânsito abria passagem nas pistas principais, e era possível ver os estragos nos carros que haviam ficado parados no meio da rua, completamente encobertos pela neve. Assim que lembrei da caminhonete de Bella, ela verbalizou o que eu pensava.

– Minha pobre Ruth deve ter virado picolé a essa altura. Será que deu perda total? – indagou com a voz chateada.

– Você quer passar lá pra ver? A gente pode tentar chamar o guincho hoje.

– Não, eu liguei e pedi pro meu pai mandar alguém pra ver como ela está. Devem levar de volta pra minha garagem daqui a pouco.

– Ah, os privilégios de ser filha do chefe de polícia da cidade... – provoquei, sorrindo para Bella. Ela gargalhou e rolou os olhos.

– Como se não fosse muito melhor ser filho do diretor do hospital de Forks. Saiba que só estou aqui agora por causa disso.

– Como assim?

– Não lembra que meu pai só ficou tranquilo ao saber que você dormiria lá em casa quando disse de quem você era filho, e nem se importou que você fosse um estranho pra mim? – ela explicou e eu assenti a cabeça.

– Agora estou até me sentindo mal por não convidá-lo para o almoço também. Será que ele não consegue escapar e dar uma passada lá em casa? – perguntei, afinal, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para ser educado.

– Não. Ele está bastante atolado na delegacia. Literalmente. – ela riu.

Com mais tempo do que normalmente levaríamos, conseguimos chegar sãs e salvos na casa da Família Cullen. Estacionando atrás da Hilux de Emmett, caminhamos o pequeno trecho até a porta. Bella cambaleou duas vezes no percurso devido a guerra entre suas botas de salto e a neve do chão. Eu me segurei para não rir, mas obviamente não consegui me conter.

– Ei, pare de rir de mim! Só coloquei esse salto pra ficar apresentável pra sua família, ok? – ela falou, indignada.

– Aprecio o sentimento. Mas não esquente a cabeça. Minha mãe é a pessoa que menos se importa com esse tipo de coisa.

– Ela não liga pra aparências? Bom saber.

– Não é bem isso. Quer dizer, você vai ver com seus próprios olhos. Minha mãe é um tanto… excêntrica. – falei e Bella me olhou levemente amedrontada.

Quase sempre essa era uma reação parecida quando meus amigos conheciam Esme, e principalmente quando entravam em sua casa repleta de apetrechos "místicos". A única menina a quem eu já tive um interesse romântico e levei para conhecer meus pais, saiu de lá assustada ao conhecer a _cigana_ de estimação da minha mãe. Ela jurava que a boneca tinha criado vida e olhado para ela, amaldiçoando-a.

Antes mesmo de tocar a campainha, ouvi as risadas de Matt e do meu pai, que certamente devia estar perdendo seu fôlego ao perseguir o neto pela casa, como eles adoravam fazer. Toquei e esperei até que Rosalie a abriu.

– Ué, por quê tocou a campainha? – perguntou ela antes de reparar em Bella e sorrir para mim, com uma cara de que havia entendido tudo. Tinha achado melhor não deixar Bella mais desconfortável do que aparentava estar, caso entrássemos sem sermos anunciados. Em todo caso, eu havia ligado avisando que levaria uma convidada, portanto a presença dela não era inesperada.

– Rosalie, essa é Bella. Rose é esposa do meu irmão Emmett. – falei, e ambas estenderam suas mãos para se cumprimentar.

– Feliz Natal, Rosalie. – ela disse, sorrindo gentilmente.

– Feliz Natal. – enquanto Rose falava, Emmett apareceu por trás dela.

– Esse é Emmett, meu irmão mais velho. Essa é Bella Swan. – falei entre os dois, e meu irmão deu-lhe um aperto de mão, trocando votos de bom natal com Bella. Quando ela se virou, Emmett fez um sinal de positivo e piscou um olho para mim, como se a aprovasse._Babaca_.

– Oh, você deve ser a amiga que Eddie falou! Como vai, querida? – minha mãe apareceu no hall de entrada de repente e puxou Bella para um brusco abraço. Bella pareceu alarmada por um instante, mas se deixou ser acarinhada pela minha mãe. Eu rolei os olhos para a excessiva efusividade dela, sempre presente mesmo para com quem tinha acabado de conhecer.

– O nome dela é Bella Swan, mãe. Filha do Chefe Swan da polícia, você já deve ter ouvido falar nele, talvez? – expliquei enquanto caminhávamos para a sala de estar. O local ultra-decorado com motivos natalinos tocava músicas atípicas de natal - os blues que meu pai tanto amava - e a sala tinha o mesmo cheiro característico desse dia desde quando eu era pequeno; uma mistura reconfortante e agradável de canela, lenha e algo discretamente doce.

– Sim, o chefe é um velho amigo. E a menina Bella realmente é mesmo _bela_. – ela riu de sua piadinha. – De longe eu já sinto uma ótima energia em você, querida, alguém já te contou o quanto sua aura é clara?

Enquanto minha mãe explicava a Bella as funções de uma aura límpida, pedi licença para ir trocar a roupa de ontem que ainda vestia e subi para colocar uma limpa. Desci rapidamente, interrompendo minha mãe, que não havia parado de tagarelar um minuto.

– Mãe, acho melhor deixarmos isso pra mais tarde, não é? Tenho certeza que estão todos famintos. – falei antes que ela começasse a fazer contas para saber se Bella e eu éramos de signos compatíveis e almas gêmeas eternas ou, pior, dar dicas de sexo tântrico a ela.

– Oh, mas é claro. Aquele pequenininho já está fazendo arte pela casa. Seu pai não parou quieto um minuto desde que acordou. Está só brincando com ele.

Ao dizer isso, o pequenino em questão deixou sua presença ser anunciada com os sons altos de passinhos que percorreram a porta dos fundos da cozinha e chegaram até a entrada na sala, parando ao lado do sofá.

Com a testa suada e arfante, Matthew veio ao meu encontro com um grande sorriso, mas diminuiu sua empolgação quando reparou na visitante nova da casa; seu rosto brilhou de curiosidade e timidez. Me ajoelhei em frente a ele para falar.

– E aí, meu chapa. – estendi meu punho fechado para que ele batesse com o dele, fazendo o nosso aperto de mão estilizado. Tinha sido Matt que ensinara aquilo pra mim, e sabe-se lá de onde ele tirou a idéia.

– Demorou pra chegar, hein, seu Cara de Ferrugem. – ele disse após colidir de leve seu pequeno punho contra o meu. – Cadê meu presente que você prometeu?

– Ih, que menino mais mal educado. Não vai dar Feliz Natal pro seu tio preferido, não? – ralhei de brincadeira, e meus dedos colocaram-se a postos para fazerem cócegas nas laterais de seu corpo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, prendendo o riso.

– Não? Ah, você vai ver só uma coisa. – eu disse e ataquei-o com meus dedos. Suas risadas altas e incontroláveis traziam uma sensação de calor ao meu coração. Todos os presentes a nossa volta riram até eu declarar trégua e envolver meu sobrinho em um abraço.

Matt respondeu prontamente, me desejando Feliz Natal e me dizendo que eu tinha perdido a passagem do Papai Noel - mas que, apesar disso, eu não deveria esquentar a cabeça pois ele havia se assegurado de guardar para mim o meu presente. É claro.

– Obrigada, Matt. Eu trouxe um presentinho pra você sim, mas é pra gente dividir. – ele arregalou os olhos de expectativa. Levantei a sacola de papel que carregava os M&M's que havia comprado ontem e completei. – É doce, colorido, redondo e vem um montão deles. Mas é segredo, não conta pra sua mãe.

Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, porém lembrei-lhe que era segredo murmurando um "shh". Matt assentiu a cabeça, e em seguida meu pai deu um passo a frente para cumprimentar a Bella.

– Bella Swan, que bom encontrar com você fora de um pronto-socorro. Não tem nenhum arranhão agora, tem? – o Dr. Carlisle brincou, sorrindo e sacudindo a mão de Bella. Ela corou como um pimentão e por impulso, repreendi meu pai mentalmente por fazê-la sentir constrangimento diante de toda minha família.

– Não. Seu filho cuidou muito bem de mim. – falou, seus olhos focando nos meus brevemente. E foi inevitável ter lembranças do banho que compartilhamos há pouco tempo atrás. _Como sempre, você tem esses pensamentos inapropriados para certas ocasiões, Edward._ – Feliz Natal.

– Feliz Natal, Bella. O seu pai, como está? Da última vez que nos encontramos, ele me contou da cirurgia no joelho. – meu pai perguntou. Ele, assim como Matt, estava com cara de quem havia corrido uma maratona, os cabelos uma bagunça e o rosto em vermelho vivo. Embora estivesse ainda abaixo de zero lá fora, correr no quintal atrás de seu neto, uma bolinha de energia, sempre era exaustivo.

– Tio Ed? – Matt chamou-me timidamente enquanto Bella e meu pai trocavam palavras como velhos conhecidos. Virei meu rosto para dar atenção a ele.

– Será que agora a gente já pode comer? Já tô com uma lombriga de fome! – ele exclamou quando a sala ficara em silêncio novamente, e todos rimos da sua sinceridade infantil.

– Bom, já que estamos todos reunidos, acho que podemos _finalmente_ almoçar. Vou subir para me lavar, mas podem ir sentando à mesa. Esme, meu amor, guie nossa convidada especial, por favor? – meu pai pediu.

Ela aquiesceu. – Claro, benzinho. Bella, o banheiro é a segunda porta a direita, ao final daquele corredor, se quiser usá-lo. Vou colocar essa torta que eu pensei _que nunca fosse chegar _para assar, antes que estrague. – minha mãe falou olhando apontadamente para mim, de onde eu ainda estava agachado. Emmett foi a cozinha para ajudar, mas Rosalie ficou.

– Vamos lá lavar essas mãos e esse rosto, Matt. Eu falei que não era pra ficar correndo na neve. Se ficar doente, quem vai cuidar de você vai ser o seu pai, que permitiu isso!

– Rose, deixa o menino ser criança. – reclamei, achando seu zelo materno um pouco severo demais. Era tarde de Natal, afinal. Quer dizer, não que eu próprio tivesse o costume de curtir esse dia, mas tenho certeza que depois dessa manhã com Bella, alguma coisa tinha mudado meu humor natalino, e eu sentia isso. Algumas coisas pareciam mais leves e calorosas no dia de hoje.

– Você sabe do histórico de bronquite dele, Edward. Ficar correndo desse jeito e pegar essa friagem? Está errado.

– Bem, se lembre que era o meu pai, um _médico_, que estava brincando com ele. Deixa de ser chata, vai. Não tem problema nenhum. – falei. Rose bufou, mas calou-se, andando para pegar a mão de seu filho. Eu poderia ter mencionado a ela o quanto eu mesmo estava bem após ter corrido, horas antes, com Bella na neve, mas achei melhor deixar essa memória para ser guardada apenas por nós dois.

Antes que Rose pudesse fazer com que Matt saísse do lugar, ele puxou a manga da minha jaqueta e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

– Tio, essa moça é que é sua namorada secreta? – olhei para ele, dando uma pequena risada. – O papai falou ontem que você tinha ficado na casa dela por causa daquele monte de neve que caiu e vocês ficaram brincando de casinha, e ele disse também que o Papai Noel nem conseguiu passar lá na casa dela.

Eu ouvi Bella abafando suas risadas atrás de mim, tendo prestado atenção a tudo que o sussurro muito alto de Matt havia dito.

– Não, ela é uma amiga. Bella, venha cá conhecer o Matthew. – falei, virando-me para ela. – Essa é a Bella, Matt.

– Feliz Natal, Matt. – ela se abaixou e beijou sua bochecha, sorrindo amplamente. Meu sobrinho estendeu a mão para que ela a sacudisse, claramente copiando os adultos.

– Feliz Natal, Bella. Sinto muito pelo Papai Noel não ter conseguido entrar na sua casa.

– Sem problemas, tenho certeza que ele vai passar enquanto eu estiver fora. Deixei até os biscoitos e leite em cima da mesa pra ele. – ela falou, piscando um olho com seu sorriso amigável. Eu fiquei brevemente hipnotizado pela sua graciosidade com a criança, e ao que parecia, Matthew também ficara. Ele se inclinou para mim novamente com olhos alargados.

– Tio Ed, você tem que namorar ela! Ela é a menina mais bonita que eu já vi. – falou em seu falso sussurro. Rosalie riu, fingindo indignação.

– A menina mais bonita não era eu? Você fala isso pra todas mesmo, não é? Aprendeu com esse seu tio, tenho certeza. – falou Rose enquanto gargalhava, e puxou Matt para subirem. – Vem, vamos trocar essa roupa, senão esse almoço só sai no Natal do ano que vem.

– Ele é uma graça, Edward. Tão esperto. – Bella disse, ainda com resquícios de risadas na voz, observando-os desaparecer escada acima. Eu sorri junto.

– Ele é. Tem a quem puxar. – falei, apontando um dedo para mim mesmo. Ela rolou os olhos.

– Me mostre o caminho do banheiro, por favor? – pediu.

– Você adora me levar pra um banheiro, não é? – provoquei e ela abriu a boca, indignada.

– Isso é só porque você é um garoto tão sujo e merece uma boa limpeza. – retrucou ao seguirmos até o banheiro. Eu realmente não esperava sua resposta tão avançada.

Engoli em seco quando, mais uma vez, a imagem de suas mãos ensaboadas percorrendo meu corpo invadiu minha mente. _Maldita imaginação fértil demais; por que é que todo pensamento que tenho logo se transforma em imagens tão vivas?_

– Aliás… _Cara de Ferrugem_? Taí um ótimo apelido pra você. – ela zombou enquanto eu lavava a mão em uma pia, e ela na outra. Eu grunhi em protesto.

– Coisas daquela cabecinha imaginativa do Matt. Ele disse que era "_por causa do meu cabelo e por que às vezes eu fico de mau humor e pareço estar enferrujado_".

– Só às vezes? – ela riu, me olhando pelo espelho. Pensei duas vezes antes de espirrar água nela, mas apenas ameacei.

– Se lembre que sou o mau humorado que estará te alimentando com um banquete digno da realeza. Você vai se _ajoelhar_ aos meus pés para agradecer depois desse almoço. – falei, as palavras saindo da minha boca antes que eu me desse conta do duplo sentido.

Senti as pontas das minhas orelhas queimando. Obviamente, eu não quis implicar que Bella era obrigada a qualquer tipo de agradecimento de natureza sexual.

_A não ser que ela quisesse, é claro._

Estava mais do que óbvio que a minha cabeça de baixo não pensava da mesma forma como a de cima. Apesar dos protestos do meu corpo, eu estava decidido a não pressionar ou apressar Bella.

– Ei. – ela me chamou. Bella havia terminado de enxugar as mãos enquanto eu debatia internamente.

– Relaxa. – ela falou e sorriu, me fazendo sentir mais aliviado. – E vê se não acaba com a água do mundo.

Ela me beijou suavemente nos lábios enquanto fechava minha torneira, e esperou que eu enxugasse as mãos para me puxar por uma. Chegamos na sala de jantar ao mesmo tempo que Rose e Matt, que fez questão de sentar ao meu lado. Bella sentou-se a minha frente. Todos em seus postos, minha mãe preparou-se para um pequeno discurso.

– Antes, eu queria agradecer a Deus por estarmos todos juntos hoje. Eu sabia que tudo ia acabar bem, mesmo com um _certo filho_ me abandonando na véspera de Natal. Bom apetite! – anunciou ela, enquanto eu rolava os olhos.

O almoço foi agradável, embora todos parecêssemos famintos que não viam comida há dias - já eram quase três e meia da tarde, afinal. Volta e meia eu olhava para Bella, para checar se ela estava à vontade. Ela não parecia estar ainda completamente confortável, pois seu olhar parecia perder-se de vez em quando, voando de um lado a outro enquanto observava a conversação da minha família - algo que não era incomum para um estranho que olhasse de fora um momento íntimo entre pessoas.

Seus olhos estavam cheios de curiosidade e interesse genuíno. Eu podia perceber que ela não estava acostumada a grandes comemorações com uma família tão numerosa, tamanha era a expressão de um fascínio tímido em seu rosto.

Em dado momento, um leve rubor apareceu em suas bochechas ao ser perguntada pela minha mãe sobre o motivo de tantas visitas ao pronto-socorro do hospital da cidade. Bella respondeu poupando os detalhes, mas afirmando que tudo não passava de conseqüências do seu trabalho - e claramente, todos ouviram com interesse o que ela contava sobre a sua arte e paixão pela fotografia.

Quando minha mãe anunciou a hora da sobremesa - _oh, a tão aguardada sobremesa_–, Bella segurou meu olhar com um sorriso discreto, que fazia selar nosso pequeno segredo, já que eu duvidava que ela estivesse aqui caso eu não tivesse ridiculamente subornado-a naquele mercado. Desejei que a mesa fosse curta o suficiente para eu conseguir alcançar sua mão e tocá-la, e então ficamos apenas a nos entreolhar até pequenos pratos serem passados para nós. Quebrei nossa conversa silenciosa para perguntar algo que tinha martelado na minha cabeça.

– Ué, mãe, pensei que você fosse fazer uma nova torta? Daria tempo suficiente, não?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça enquanto cortava um pedaço para mim e me passava.

– Deu tempo. Mas preferi dar a que eu fiz, hoje de manhã, de presente ao velho senhor Volturi. O pobre homem não recebeu nem _uma_ visita esse ano. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Aro Volturi era o vizinho mais próximo da casa dos meus pais, e desde sempre eu me lembro da participação de seu quintal nas partidas de beisebol entre eu e meus amigos. O quintal a céu aberto da minha casa era repleto de flores que minha mãe cultivava - uma verdadeira floricultura - e impróprio demais para crianças brincarem.

O senhor Volturi era rabugento, mas era apenas um velho italiano amargurado, cuja família havia ficado para trás na Itália após a Segunda Guerra. Volta e meia inventávamos rumores de que ele era um fascista refugiado, mas a verdade era que dois de seus filhos e sua esposa tinham morrido em um ataque, e ele viera para os Estados Unidos com um único filho, junto de suas irmãs. Atualmente, eram cada vez mais raras as visitas de parentes, e era algo de partir o coração.

– Ah sim. Que bom, mãe. Fez bem. – simplesmente falei.

– Esme, a comida estava ótima. Principalmente o purê de batata. – comentou Bella, em seguida. – Tem algum segredo?

Eu vi os olhos da minha mãe brilhando. Ela sempre adorava uma oportunidade de passar seus vastos conhecimentos e, principalmente, falar sobre suas experiências na cozinha.

– Na verdade, o segredo está no alho, que é cozido no forno durante uma hora! – explicou, erguendo um dedo para dar ênfase a exclamação. – E claro, o creme de leite fresco. Não é maravilhoso todos esses sabores que a gente tem pra explorar?

– Claro. Eu gosto muito de especiarias e temperos. Nada como uma boa erva. – Bella falou, mas assim que terminou a frase, eu engasguei com o pedaço de torta que mastigava. Suas últimas palavras, nessa família, com certeza tomariam uma conotação bem diferente daquilo que ela quis dizer, e eu imediatamente soube disso.

Ouvi risos mal escondidos vindos de todos, exceto do inocente Matt e Bella. Ela olhou para mim exasperada.

– Você está bem? – perguntou.

– Ele está ótimo. É só que nosso Edward não tem um histórico muito bom com _ervas_. – meu pai, que estava sentado na ponta da mesa e à minha direita falou, dando leves pancadas nas minhas costas entre os ombros.

_Por favor, por favor_ _não mencionem essa história._ Era a frase que repetia-se como um mantra na minha mente.

Não era possível que eu mal começara a conhecer Bella e ela já iria descobrir o quanto essa família é maluca e o quanto eu fui um idiota na adolescência. Por favor, _não contem_ sobre o dia em que meu pai e minha mãe me pegaram roubando um baseado de Emmett e me incentivaram a fumá-lo, apenas para que eu soubesse com o que estava lidando e decidisse se eu gostava daquilo ou não.

Por favor, não me lembrem do fatídico dia em que corri nu - a não ser por uma meia encardida - em torno da piscina de casa, achando que era um golfinho e sabia nadar. Por que era claro que eu, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, seria o único da família a um dia ter as piores e mais adversas reações à bendita maconha.

– Ah, não? – questionou Bella, com olhos perigosos; olhos de quem já tinha sacado tudo e iria me interrogar só para me ver incomodado e atordoado sob sua inquisição. No entanto, seus olhos rapidamente moveram-se para Matt, e ela fechou a boca. – Bem, você pode me contar sobre isso mais tarde, certo, Edward?

– C-claro. – afirmei, embora já estivesse bolando uma explicação menos tosca para ela. Bella não precisava saber que, um dia, Carlisle Cullen e Esme Masen foram jovens adeptos do amor livre, do naturalismo e das drogas naturais. Nem ela, e muito menos o Chefe da Polícia de Forks, Charlie Swan.

– Mamãe, não quero mais. Tô cheio. – como se lesse meus pensamentos que imploravam por mudança de assunto, Matthew disse enquanto empurrava seu prato de sobremesa meio comido na direção de Rose, que estava ao seu lado.

– Tem certeza? – ela indagou. Matt fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Pode deixar que eu como! – Bella simplesmente exclamou, antes mesmo de Emmett se manifestar e clamar o pedaço sobressalente, como de costume. Rose olhou por um instante para ela, quase assustada, mas passou-lhe o prato.

– Desculpe não perguntar antes se ninguém mais queria, mas é que _alguém_ tinha me prometido um pedaço maior de torta. – explicou Bella, olhando para mim, mas continuou a falar após refletir por um momento.

– Ok, e agora estou me sentindo uma porca gorda esfomeada. – com os olhos baixos, completou em um fio de voz que soou alto o suficiente para desatar uma crise de risos surpresos em toda a mesa. Até mesmo Matt tinha seu pequeno corpo sacudido pelas risadas.

– Não vejo porquê se preocupar com isso. Quadris fartos são sinônimo de saúde e fertilidade, minha filha! – minha mãe _sutilmente_ comentou, para meu desespero. Bella enrubesceu como nunca, rindo sem graça.

– Bom, acho que já está na hora desse mocinho tirar sua soneca da tarde. – Rosalie desviou o assunto, olhando para Matt, que no momento esfregava os olhinhos com os punhos.

– Não, mãe, deixa eu ficar aqui. O tio Edward ainda não me deu o presente que ele prometeu. – protestou o menino.

– Mais tarde eu dou. Agora, vá descansar. – falei bagunçando seu cabelo. A contra gosto, Matt desceu da cadeira e seguiu Rosalie, que o levou para o antigo quarto de Emmett no andar de cima.

– Vou passar um café, alguém me acompanha? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto levantava, e foi seguida por Emmett e meu pai.

Com apenas Bella e eu sentados à mesa, fiquei observando-a terminar de comer o

pedaço de torta. Para minha surpresa, eu me peguei completamente entretido.

Com a colher, ela meticulosamente repartia o doce em pedaços pequenos, comendo primeiramente a parte crocante do lado de fora, e deixando uma grande porção do recheio intacta.

– Por que está poupando o recheio? – perguntei quando a curiosidade aguçou-se.

– Assim eu posso saborear melhor. – ela deu de ombros e lambeu os lábios como uma criança.

– Não é uma torta tão boa assim. – falei segurando meu sorriso; porque, afinal, era a pura verdade.

– Não tanto quanto uma caseira, mas tem vezes que a gente clama por uma porcaria, só pra dar valor ao que é bom de verdade.

– Ahm… – simplesmente murmurei, já que não via aonde ela estava querendo chegar com isso. A cada momento, Bella parecia me intrigar mais.

Após um instante de silêncio, ela tornou a falar.

– Sua família é legal.

– Obrigada, eu acho…

– Como assim você _acha_? – perguntou, rindo levemente.

– Quer dizer, não é um elogio que eu ouça muito sobre minha família. Unida, atípica, esquisita, amorosa talvez. Mas legal? Jamais.

– Eu sei, eu costumo ser mais criativa que a maioria, mesmo. – ela riu, vangloriando-se de brincadeira.

– Não. Você _definitivamente_ não é como a maioria. – minha voz saiu em um tom mais sério do que eu pretendia. Bella olhou apreensiva para mim.

– Eu espero que isso seja um elogio. – comentou com timidez, e voltou-se para o prato já quase vazio.

– Isso _é_ um elogio. – eu disse, sorrindo quando ela me olhou por debaixo dos cílios, tão paradoxalmente inocente e sedutora.

Finalmente terminando sua sobremesa, Bella ergueu-se da cadeira e veio ao meu encontro, do outro lado da mesa. No mesmo instante, eu a puxei para sentar no meu colo e seus braços logo entrelaçaram-se ao redor do meu pescoço.

– Obrigada. – ela sussurrou e apenas olhou para mim. No entanto, eu não segurei meu riso quando vagueei meus olhos para seus lábios e reparei nos vestígios de recheio de torta de maçã que enfeitavam os cantos de sua linda boca.

– Que foi? – perguntou e arregalou os olhos. – Ai, meu Deus, eu estou com alguma coisa verde no meu dente, não é? Mas que merda, isso sempre acontece!

Bella corou ao mesmo tempo em que vi sua língua percorrer seus dentes enquanto ela virava o rosto para longe de mim. Peguei sua bochecha com uma mão para que ela voltasse a me encarar.

– Não, nada disso. – eu falei, rindo ainda mais pela sua reação. – É só que tem um pouco de doce sobrando aí. E acho que é o meu trabalho livrá-la disso.

– Ah é? – ela sorriu sorrateira e eu me aproximei para lentamente lamber um canto de sua boca, e em seguida o outro. Bella suspirou.

– Eu acho que tem um pouquinho sobrando aqui dentro também, não quer tentar?

Passando minha língua por sobre seus lábios, os suguei delicadamente até sentir sua língua aparecer para a minha. Senti Bella pressionar-se contra mim e o calor de seu corpo e de sua boca tão deliciosamente doce me fizeram gemer.

Roçando sua língua lentamente contra a minha, Bella fechou com mais força a mão que segurava meu cabelo na nuca e quando a eletricidade de um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, indo parar direto na minha ereção iminente, eu me lembrei do local onde estávamos e me afastei.

Ambos arfamos, e olhei inebriado para ela até Bella limpar a garganta e declarar. – A gente ainda vai terminar isso depois, ok?

– Ainda hoje? – perguntei com esperanças, parecendo um garoto afoito.

– Depois. – ela repetiu sacudindo a cabeça. Assim que inclinou-se para rapidamente roçar seus lábios contra os meus, um som alto nos assustou, e Bella pulou para fora do meu colo, correndo em direção à música que tocava.

– É o meu pai ligando. – falou. Quando reconheci o som, eu fui incapaz de prender minha gargalhada. Os acordes de _Macho Man_, do Village People, repercutiam freneticamente pela sala vazia.

– Cadê essa porcaria de bolsa? – ela esbravejou enquanto vasculhava a pilha de casacos e bolsas penduradas no hall de entrada.

Finalmente achando seu celular, Bella voltou para sentar-se no sofá, conversando discretamente com o pai. Os meus próprios pais e Emmett, no mesmo momento, resolveram voltar da cozinha, preenchendo a sala com um burburinho de uma conversa acalorada. Não demorou muito para que eles me incluíssem na discussão ao tentar me convencer a jogar algum jogo típico de Natal, como era nosso costume.

– Você sabe o quanto eu não suporto mímica, Em. – resmunguei para meu irmão, que sabia ser insuportavelmente insistente quando queria.

– Credo, que mau humor. Achei que estaria mais alegrinho depois da noite de ontem… – ele tentou disfarçar meneando a cabeça em direção a Bella.

– Emmett. Cala a boca. – ordenei. _Por que parecia que, às vezes, a minha família sentia prazer em me ver envergonhado?_

– Só uma partida, meu filho. Tenho certeza que Bella vai se divertir. – minha mãe apelou, e Bella virou-se para nós enquanto desligava seu celular.

– O quê? Mímica? Eu adoro, de verdade. – ela falou, arrancando um sorriso de minha mãe. – Mas é uma pena que eu não possa ficar, Esme. Meu pai chegou em casa agora há pouco da delegacia, e meu palpite é de que ele está faminto.

– Ah, sim. Claro, minha querida. Vou separar algumas coisas do almoço para você levar, está bem? – mamãe ofereceu.

– Bem… eu recusaria em outra ocasião, mas estava tudo tão delicioso que eu duvido conseguir cozinhar qualquer coisa próxima disso hoje. Ok, está bem. – Bella cedeu e minha mãe saiu para a cozinha.

– E aí, o que vai ser hoje? Mímica? Detetive? Imagem e Ação? – perguntou Rosalie enquanto descia as escadas. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Emmett, que envolveu seus ombros com um braço.

– Vocês decidam. Eu vou levar Bella para casa. – falei, levantando-me do sofá. Estendi uma mão para ajudá-la levantar também.

– Foi uma ótima tarde. – falou Bella, enquanto meu pai se erguia para abraçá-la.

– Concordo. Da próxima vez, traga o Chefe. – disse ele com o olhar apontado para mim. Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – disse Emmett, envolvendo-a em um abraço, como um gigante abraçando um ursinho de pelúcia.

– Igualmente. – ela falou sorrindo. – O filho de vocês é uma graça. Acho que devo dar os parabéns?

– Quem sabe. Talvez tenha sido genética, mas pode ter sido apenas sorte. – comentou Rosalie, também cumprimentando Bella com um abraço. Minha mãe voltou da cozinha com um embrulho, colocando-o em uma sacola de papel e entregando a Bella.

– Obrigada pela tarde adorável, Esme. – sorriu enquanto envolvia os braços em torno de minha mãe que, como sempre, quase chegou a esmagar o pequeno corpo de Bella com seu abraço entusiasmado.

– Obrigada a você por ter dado abrigo ao meu filhinho. – ela falou e se inclinou para sussurrar nada discretamente no ouvido de Bella. – E eu tenho a sensação de que ele terá sempre um abrigo lá, daqui por diante.

– Bom, acho que é melhor irmos antes que seu pai morra de fome. – chamei a atenção de Bella. Ela se desvencilhou do abraço apertado de Esme e com um último aceno a todos, me acompanhou ao carro. Liguei o aquecedor assim que entramos, e nos aconchegamos nos bancos.

Ao sairmos pelo portão, porém, a primeira coisa que reverberou na minha mente me fez voltar a soltar risadas. Bella olhou curiosa para mim.

– Que foi?

– Só lembrei de uma coisa. Será que você pode me explicar por que o toque do seu celular para o seu pai é um dos mais famosos hinos gays do mundo? – inquiri, referindo ao_serelepe_ toque de _Macho Man_, que tinha ouvido quando o celular de Bella tocara.

– Ah! – ela falou depois de um momento e deixou escapar uma longa gargalhada. Teve que se acalmar antes de explicar. – Bom, aquilo é o resultado de uma aposta. Na verdade, é uma longa história.

– Não seja por isso, nós temos bastante tempo até sua casa.

– Meu pai vai me matar se souber que contei isso pra você…

– Eu juro que ele não saberá que você contou.

– Então nada de risadinhas quando chegarmos lá, ok?

– Prometo. – falei desviando meus olhos da estrada, por um instante, para afirmar a ela.

– Está bem. Na época, eu tinha dezessete anos e aquele seria, tecnicamente, o último Halloween que eu passaria em casa. Digo, tecnicamente já que não fazia ideia que voltaria pra Forks depois de terminar a faculdade. – começou a dizer parecendo empolgada e com um fundo de riso na voz. – Todos os anos nós, eu e meus amigos da escola, tínhamos uma tradição: um campeonato cujo troféu iria para O Maior Devorador de Tortas de Abóbora do Ano.

– Eu já percebi que você e as tortas sempre tiveram uma relação bem íntima, não é? – provoquei, rindo quando ela mostrou a língua para mim.

– Eu sei que é bobo, mas a gente se divertia pra caramba. Enfim, naquele ano, o pai da minha amiga Alice havia decidido participar também, como uma espécie de despedida da nossa tradição de infância; e foi isso que acabou gerando uma nova competição, uma entre alguns de nossos pais. Ao todo, foram cinco participantes. E é claro que meu pai quis também, só por seu espírito competitivo.

– E qual era a tarefa para ganhar esse tal troféu? – indaguei.

– Simples. Quem comia mais fatias de torta de abóbora em dois minutos, vencia. – ela explicou e me peguei arregalando os olhos.

– E você participava disso? Não é uma brincadeira um tanto pesada pra uma garota? – não podia imaginar uma Bella adolescente numa competição de comida com garotos da mesma idade. Acreditem, eu já tive dezessete anos e sabia muito bem o quão voraz podia ser a fome masculina da puberdade.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Eu sei que, depois de hoje, você irá pra sempre me ver como uma porca gorda esfomeada e eu devo ter matado qualquer chance de ir pra cama com você, mas isso era moleza pra mim. Eu sempre fui pequena, porém nem isso me impediu de ser a vencedora por quatro anos consecutivos.

– Bella, eu _definitivamente_ não te vejo como uma porca gorda esfomeada. Muito pelo contrário. – eu afirmei, me recordando de como seu corpo não podia ser mais atraente para mim. – Aliás, acho ótimo você não ser como as outras mulheres e ter paranóia em controlar tudo o que come. Mas então, o seu pai e o hino gay do Village People...?

– Bem, nessa competição, o prêmio do vencedor era ter o direito de escolher a fantasia de cada um dos outros competidores, aquilo que usariam durante o Halloween do ano. Porém, na competição dos adultos, como os filhos fizeram as regras, nós estipulamos também o prêmio. Só que ao contrário.

– Como assim, ao contrário?

– O pai que ficasse em último lugar teria que usar a fantasia que seu filho escolhesse, e… você já pode imaginar que quem perdeu foi justamente o meu e eu escolhi a sua fantasia. E digamos apenas que um dia eu descobri que meu pai era o maior fã da era Disco em Forks na sua adolescência, e sempre quis usar isso contra ele. – ela falou e riu.

– Ooh. Então o chefe Swan fantasiou-se de algum integrante do Village People? Mas qual?

– Uhum. O motoqueiro. Você vai conhecê-lo e vai entender o motivo. – Bella falou e ri junto a ela, me indagando se a personalidade de seu pai seria tão discordante do estereótipo de policial durão quanto soava ser.

Chegamos em frente a sua casa e a rua já estava com muito menos neve do que quando saímos. Estacionei do lado de fora, já que a viatura de Charlie ocupava a garagem; estranhamente, entretanto, não vi a caminhonete de Bella por perto, como ela dissera que à essa altura já deveria estar. Agradeci internamente por não estar mais nevando e poder deixar meu Volvo ao relento.

Assim que subimos as escadas da pequena varanda, subitamente, meu coração disparou. Era estranho, já que não havia nada para me preocupar. Eu tinha consciência que Bella, tecnicamente, não passava de uma amizade recente, e embora fosse alguém com quem eu vislumbrasse um futuro romântico, tinha quase certeza que ela não iria querer me apresentar a seu pai como algum caso sério - assim como eu não o fiz para a minha família. Eu sabia que meu temor era mais pelo peso que o título de seu pai trazia do que qualquer outra coisa.

Policiais carregavam algemas. Carregam armas. _Qualquer palavra minha poderia ser usada contra mim_, não era o que sempre diziam?

_Respire, Edward. Respire._

No mesmo momento em que Bella girou a chave na maçaneta, a porta se abriu, revelando um homem alto, esguio, com os mesmos cabelos e olhos castanhos como os de Bella; ele portava uma expressão ligeiramente dura. Era impressionante como Bella havia puxado a seu pai.

Isto é, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe adornando o rosto do jovem senhor.

Charlie Swan portava um bigode farto que parecia ter parado no ano de 1977. E era um trecho de pelos tão imponente que, de certo, decidi ser a coisa mais engraçada do mundo naquela hora. Tão engraçada, que precisei disfarçar minha gargalhada com um terrível ronco, seguido por uma espécie de tosse seca.

Eu parecia um porco com convulsão.

– Oi, pai. Você me assustou. – Bella falou alto depois de uns segundos de um silêncio estarrecido pela minha reação. Ela apertou meus braços com força enquanto eu continuava a metade tossir, metade gargalhar sob tudo. Apertou com tanta força que eu estava certo de que deixaria marcas de unha. Algumas lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos devido aos risos e tudo o que eu queria era poder ser capaz de controlar minha mente estúpida e babaca.

– Edward, esse é o meu pai, Charlie Swan. – ela disse, batendo nas minhas costas com um _tantinho_ de violência. Encobri minha boca com uma mão para fingir tossir mais uma vez antes de tomar uma posição um pouco mais decente. Tomei fôlego e franzi o cenho para tentar prender minha expressão em um formato sério.

– Como vai, Chefe Swan? Feliz Natal. – eu falei estendendo a mesma mão, sequer tentando pronunciar um sorriso, para evitar que se transformasse em risada. Ele olhou com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada para a mão que ofereci e, notando meu deslize, fui rápido em trocar para a esquerda. Charlie Swan tinha o aperto firme como de um urso e eu tinha toda certeza de que minha palma estava pegajosa de suor.

_Ótimo começo com o Chefe, Edward. Muito bom mesmo, seu idiota._

– Vou bem e você? Está tudo bem aí? Pegou alguma gripe com essa nevasca toda? – Charlie pronunciou suas primeiras palavras em uma voz grave. Eu sacudi a cabeça e dei graças à Deus quando um dos gatos de Bella apareceu na porta, saindo para se enroscar nas pernas da dona. Se abaixando para pegar o bichano no colo, Bella interpelou.

– É a friagem. – ela falou o que provavelmente foi a primeira mentira que lhe veio à cabeça. – A dona Esme estava me contando sobre como a rinite dele ataca nessa época do ano. Mas, então, vamos ficar aqui parados do lado de fora?

Entramos na casa, em seguida, e enquanto Bella ia até a cozinha dar um jeito nos embrulhos da comida que minha mãe mandara, Charlie me convidou para sentar na sala em frente ao aquecedor elétrico, deixando a lareira de lado. O outro gato, o… como era mesmo o nome? Jason? Jensen? …James? Estava esparramado num canto no sofá. Sentei-me, sendo recebido por seu olhar de desprezo e nada mais. Tão logo, ele voltou a roncar.

– Então quer dizer que você é filho de Carlisle Cullen? – perguntou Charlie, de repente. Assenti a cabeça, esperando ele continuar. – É uma grande responsabilidade. Ele é um grande homem.

– Sim, e eu sei disso. – ri desajeitado. Retornamos ao silêncio desconfortável enquanto ouvia-se o tilintar de talheres e pratos na cozinha. Charlie puxou o ar antes de falar, prendendo minha atenção.

– Antes que eu me esqueça, agradeço por ter aceitado Bella no almoço da sua família. Ela teima em dizer que não se sente solitária, mas eu sei que não é verdade.

– Não tem de quê. Foi um prazer, ela é uma ótima companhia. – falei e dessa vez sorri genuinamente. Ambos voltamos a olhar para o nada, ouvindo Bella trabalhando na cozinha. Lembrei-me de tentar limpar, disfarçadamente, a água que tinha saltado contra dos meus olhos com minha crise de riso. Antes que eu tentasse bolar algum tipo de desculpa melhor para o meu comportamento na entrada da casa dos Swan, Bella chamou o pai.

– Pronto, já está servido o seu almoço-quase-janta de Pós Natal! – anunciou ela. Charlie levantou-se e pediu licença para ir até a cozinha, deixando-me sentado no sofá.

Observei de longe pai e filha abraçando-se, ele em agradecimento e ela em demonstração de carinho, e ouvi os murmúrios de "obrigado, filha" e "Feliz Natal, papai".

Senti, então, que era hora de eu ir embora, já que parecia estar me intrometendo num momento íntimo compartilhado pela pequena família.

– Eh… Bella, eu já estou de saída. Prometi brincar com Matt e até agora não consegui. – chamei, me levantando do sofá. Bella soltou seus braços do pai, que sentou-se à mesa, e me encontrou no hall em frente à porta da rua.

– Está bem. Muito, muito obrigada por tudo… – ela falou, envolvendo seus braços no meu pescoço e me abraçou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. – Tudo _mesmo_.

Afastando-se, Bella piscou um olho com um sorriso deliberadamente provocador e eu tive que tomar fôlego para não deixar que meu impulso de agarrá-la bem no meio de sua sala tomasse conta.

– Eu também. – sorri discretamente. Bella olhou sobre seu ombro para trás, para constatar que Charlie estava mais interessado em sua comida do que em nós dois. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés para deixar um beijo suave e tenro na minha boca.

– Então… a gente pode se ver amanhã? – ela perguntou ao se afastar de mim cedo demais. Não iria fazer muita coisa amanhã a não ser ver filmes o dia todo com a família, como minha mãe praticamente me recrutara a fazer, durante o almoço. Eu já devia saber que não escaparia de não ter passado a ceia de Natal com eles. No entanto, já estava pensando em algum bom restaurante onde eu pudesse levar Bella.

– Claro. Eu te ligo. – avisei, e entreguei meu celular para que ela gravasse o seu.

– Tudo bem. Até amanhã, Edward. – ela sorriu para mim da forma mais encantadora possível. Podia ver até mesmo um traço de rubor em suas bochechas.

– Até amanhã, Bella. – falei. Enquanto Bella abria a porta, chamei a seu pai, que parecia entretido demais com o peru recheado da minha mãe.

– Chefe Swan, foi um prazer conhecer o senhor. Até mais ver. – falei. Charlie apenas meneou a cabeça e levantou um braço para acenar. Achei ter visto um pouco de molho grudado em seu bigode, mas deduzi que seria melhor não dizer nada. Saí em seguida, dando um último rápido beijo em Bella e desci as escadas com o maior sorriso no rosto. Eu mal podia esperar até encontrar com ela novamente.

Naquele momento, me senti o dono do mundo; Era o mesmo sentimento de quando eu tinha ganhado toda a coleção de bonecos do G.I. Joe aos oito anos.

Ou melhor, _não_.

Ganhar a garota mais incrível que conheci nos últimos anos tinha sido, de longe, o melhor presente da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A: Se você não conhece Village People, você não é uma pessoa alegre! Aqui o link do video: youtube watch?v=AO43p2Wqc08**

**G.I. Joe é também conhecido como Comandos em Ação aqui no Brasil.**

**A tatuagem da Bella: weheartit entry/8981903**

**Não estou 100% segura se esse capítulo saiu da forma como eu queria passá-lo, então quero saber o que acharam. Só apertar essa linha aqui embaixo e deixar uma linda review, ok?**

**Beijos!**


End file.
